KITTY PANIC
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Cat ears and tail suddenly sprout on Sakuno when she accidentally drinks Inui’s latest juice. Total cuteness mayhem. Final chapter 10 update 01-14-10
1. Panic 1: Neko Sakuno

**KITTY PANIC**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Summary: **Cat ears and tail suddenly sprout on Sakuno when she accidentally drinks Inui's latest juice. Total cuteness mayhem.

**A/N: **This story was actually inspired to my drawing of Sakuno with kitty ears and tail when I submitted/updated in my Deviant Art. Honestly, the plot just popped out of nowhere while I was also writing the 9th chapter of _**Hysteric Moon**_. This is the story I mention to** fuzzy22 **when she commented in my art entitled +Kitty Sakuno+ also my first page comic.

I hope this story will be funny and romantic at the same time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere in the neighborhood, one residence where Inui lives is creating his latest version of his juice as there are a lot of fruits, liquids, and vegetables were scattered around the table he is using. His menacing smiles really creeps out as he stares his creation comes to its perfection.

"Just a little more and my Aozu version 10.5 is complete." He grinned evilly.

**Panic 1: Neko Sakuno**

Ryuuzaki Sakuno happens to be heading her way to the tennis court of Seishun Academy as she carries a heavy bag that seems impossible for her small body to carry it. Still she insisted to do it alone as she tries ignoring the fact while cheer herself quietly. As she's almost to her destination, she takes a quick glance at the certain tennis player with a FILA white cap. A slight blush appears on her cheek as she spots him.

"Ryoma-kun… when will you notice my presence?" she thought sadly.

Away from the shy girl, Fuji Syuusuke, Seigaku's Sadist Tensai, watches her secretly. He happens to be heading his way to the tennis court but when he notices her appearance he could only stares at her sad face in a distance.

"Nya. That's unlike of you to stare the coach's granddaughter, Fujiko-chan." Kikumaru Eiji popped out behind him as he watches the auburn haired girl. "Still harboring for Ochibi-chan. Nya?"

The brunette nods his head still looking at the Sakuno then he turns to the youngest regular. "Yet he won't acknowledge her." He added.

"Seigaku gather around, now!" the famous stoic captain Tezuka Kunimutsu barked.

The regulars Seigaku players and the members gather around facing Tezuka as they listen to his instructions. But what surprises in their sight that Sakuno is standing next to their tennis captain. The stoic captain notices their reaction as he sighs.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei told me yesterday her granddaughter volunteers to give out lunch. Be grateful to her kindness." Tezuka told them.

"HAI!" they replied.

With that, Sakuno starts distributing the lunch boxes to everyone just as its Ryoma's turn she shyly gives to him without eye contact. The youngest regular could only stare at her weirdly when he receives his. Just as everyone has their lunchboxes, they start to eat. Sakuno eats hers while she sits next to Ryoma which happen Momoshirou Takeshi a.k.a. Momo pushing the Prince of Tennis to sit with her.

"Umm…What do you think of my cooking, Ryoma-kun?" she asks him worryingly.

"Hn." Ryoma replied coldly. "Still 'mada mada'."

The petite girl slumps depressingly at the Prince of Tennis's cold answer yet she manages to keep her best smile as if she isn't affected earlier. However, Fuji could see through everything behind her smile. Looking at it somehow makes him feel sad whenever he sees the pain of her face. The sadist tensai is about to open his mouth until the Data player interrupts first.

"You seem a little thirsty, Ryuuzaki-san. Perhaps a juice would satisfy your throat." Inui offered her.

"Ah… thank you, Inui-senpai." She thanks him gratefully as she takes the cup from his hand.

"AH! RYUUZAKI-SAN THAT'S!!" Oishi warned her.

Too late the shy girl already drinks the whole cup much to his discomfort. As she finishes her drink she looks completely fine to their surprise, excluding Inui and Tezuka, that she could copes the drink. As Sakuno is still fine, she feels a little hazy as her visions are starting to blur little by little until she blacks out completely.

She cannot remember what happens next. The only thing she could remember groping in pitch darkness without any lights. She tries calling out for her grandmother yet no words coming out of her voice. She slumps down crying like a five year old girl who had lost her favorite doll. The next thing she knew she hears familiar voices. Standing up from the ground, she tries to follow it yet for somehow one of the voices is louder than the others still for some reason she knows that voice very well and it isn't Ryoma's voice.

She continues to follow it until she finally opens her eyes finding herself lying on a bed in a school clinic. She looks around only to see the Seigaku regulars in the room.

"What happened to me?" she asked as she slowly sits up while looking at the regulars.

"You were unconscious after you drank one of Inui's Penal Tea." Oishi told her.

I see so that's what happened she trailed. She sighs in relief after she looks around to see her grandmother. Thank goodness she isn't, if she has then she would have given punishment to the regulars whoever done something bad to her.

"I didn't know you like to dress up like a cat, Ryuuzaki-chan." Fuji smiles at her.

The petite girl blink her eyes confuse what the sadist Tensai had said. She turns her attention to the other regulars but she sees everyone, except Tezuka, Ryoma and Inui, shared a shocking expression while they're staring at her.

This can't be good, she thought accordingly.

She looks around to find some mirror alas there isn't. Not even a single mirror even a smallest one she could ever find. Then she tries reaching her hand above her head and felt soft YET furry. She tries her other hand to touch the other side of her head again she felt the same thing like the first one. Her face turns a sudden pale after feeling it.

"WHHHHAAAATTTTT!!" Sakuno screamed in horror.

It's no dream as she has pair of cat ears sticking above her head. She tries to remove as if it's a costume but when she pulls them she felt the pain. Tears are about to come out from her eyes but then she realize something. If she has pair of cat ears then she should have, her thoughts trail.

She extends her left hand from behind searching for something until she felt another furry thing except it seems long. Holding it she tries to yank slowly yet she yelps in pain agony. No doubt, she also has a tail too as it moves from side ways.

"NYA!! YOU'RE ADORABLE, RYUUZAKI-CHAN!!" Eiji grinned as he hugs her.

"What happened to me!?" she yelped panic kingly in between her gasps.

"INUI!" the stoic captain demanded explanation to the Data player.

"It seems the one you drank it's actually one of my latest Aozu version 10.5 that I created last night and I ACCIDENTALLY gave you." Inui inform. "However, I hate to say this, that juice WASN'T complete yet."

"So it wasn't supposed to be this way…" Ryoma trails.

Inui nods again yet writes continuously in his notebook. "We have to be thankful, Ryuuzaki-sensei isn't here today or she'll have our heads." He added.

Everyone nodded in agreement as their thoughts shiver imagining their angry coach seeing Sakuno looking that way. They imagine they would suffer BIG consequences which they, except Tezuka, Inui and Fuji, fear most.

"Speaking… of… umm… my grandmother where she?" she asked them curiously as her cat ears perk up and her tail moves around.

Once again the regulars just stare at her with dead silence in the air. Some of them share the same nervous expression as if they're having a difficult to choose the right words. None of them say anything until the stoic captain speaks first.

"Didn't she tell you that she's going away for a week?" Tezuka revealed causing the timid girl's eyes widen as her cat ears and tail goes up in shock. The acrobatic lad once again hugs her again since she looks so adorable with the look.

"I'm guessing she hasn't told her that yet." Kawamura nervously smile.

Knowing that they need to put her back to normal, the Dunk specialist turns his attention to Inui. "Do you have the remedy, Inui-senpai?" Momo asked the Data player.

Inui's glasses glinted which causes the Dunk specialist to move back from him. "Actually I don't have it." He confessed.

Again Sakuno looks even more frantic at Inui's announcement than her grandmother's absence as if she's being sucks in by a black hole.

"What should I do now!!" she cried in panic.

**Panic 1 Ends**

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Panic 2: Where I Stay**_

"What shall I do now? I can't go out looking like this!" she panicked.

Sakuno is in greatly panic as her cat ears folded down and tail moves around nervously. The male tennis players were staring at her with different reactions except for Ryoma and Tezuka who shared the expressionless yet with slight sweat on their skin. Inui just keeps on writing and muttering 'interesting data' on the poor girl. Oishi, Momo and Takeshi look frantic while staring at cat ears and tail. Kaidoh is trying to restrain himself on petting her head like a real cat. And finally Fuji, he just smiles to his amusement as he finds her really cute.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that ends my first chapter. This shall be the beginning of the fun and mayhem! I have to be more thankful I use my free time to finish this chapter since I started my school year.

Well that's end here…. Don't forget to leave a review!

MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!!


	2. Panic 2: Where I Stay

**KI TTY PANIC**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **NYA!! I'm really happy the numbers of reviews I've receive. I'm crying yet happy at the same time I didn't expect they would like this new story. Also I'd like to apologize for taking such long absence due to my busy schedule on my school work. So please bear for the long wait, onegai shimasu!

Also I'd like to thank the following reviewers on my first chapter:

**xXHitsuxSakuXx, moonlover26, princeoftennisaddict, red-jello04, FujixSaku0709, Echizen-Ryoma-995, Otakugal, unknown, riza106, fuzzy22, Ao Kudo and KCR92.**

**Quick Review: **It all happened when Sakuno accidentally drank Inui's latest juice he created last night. Worst of all, cat ears and tail suddenly sprouted on her. Even though he doesn't have the remedy that juice is actually incomplete. How can Sakuno turn back to her normal self? And what will happen to her?

* * *

Inui is secretly taking down notes as he glance poor Sakuno looking even more frantic than ever as she is torture by Eiji's bear hug. The vice-captain tries to reframe the acrobatic lad on hugging the poor girl alas she almost goes to the other side. Thankfully Fuji manages to stop Eiji. The Data player is smiling so evil as it reaches from ear to ear.

"At this situation there is a possibility some _'feeling'_ will rise on certain person." He quoted as he looks at one person who is busily staring at the timid girl. "Definitely 100 percent!" he grinned evilly.

**Panic 2: Where I Stay**

"What shall I do now? I can't go out looking like this!" she panicked.

Sakuno is in greatly panic as her cat ears folded down and tail moves around. The male tennis players were staring at her with different reactions except for Ryoma and Tezuka who shared the expressionless while Inui just keeps on writing and muttering 'interesting data' on the poor girl. Oishi, Momo and Takeshi look frantic at cat ears and tail. Kaidoh is trying to restrain himself on petting her like a real cat. And finally Fuji, he just smiles to his amusement.

"Why did it happen like this?" Momo asked the obvious question.

"Nya… Ryuuzaki-chan is really cute." Eiji smiles as he hugs Sakuno once more.

"Umm… I should head back and see what the others are doing." The vice-captain volunteers himself.

Tezuka nods his head as Oishi heads out of the room then he gives a scary glare with a 'it's-your-fault-why-this-happened-to-her' face at the Data player. Of course Inui could only writes down in his notebook as he hears Sakuno 'meows' cutely as his evil grin shows clearly making Momo and Kaidoh shudder coldly by looking at him.

"He's planning on something isn't he?" Eiji whispers at Momo's ears.

The Power house just shrugs nervously while he stares at the Data player nervously as he could feel the black aura he is emitting.

The timid girl could only sighs sadly with her head down and her cat ears then Eiji attacks her with his hug after finding her so cute in whatever way she does with her cat ears. She looks above the clock and sees both hands were pointing at four.

"Don't you guys have practice to finish?" she reminded them.

"Right but who's going to watch her over when we're gone?" Kawamura mentioned. "I mean if we leave her like this it may cause a ruckus whoever steps in this room."

None of them could utter a word as few were glancing at each other with questionable face. The acrobatic lad wants to volunteer himself yet the stoic team captain reminds him he needs to train first hand, which saddens him.

"I could watch her over." Fuji volunteers himself, which cause everyone turning their attention to the brunette lad.

"That's nice but you have a practice match with me Fujiko-chan. Nya." The acrobatic lad pouted cutely.

Fuji gasps slightly only to open his eyes shortly then he lower his hand. No one else has seen it except for few certain people who had seen him clearly like an eagle's eye.

"I vote Echizen!" Momo exclaimed as he raises his hand. "He already finishes his practice match with me!"

Ryoma glares angrily at the power house yet it wasn't affected to him. Before he could even decline, the stoic captain already gives him the assignment: To look after Ryuuzaki Sakuno at the end of their practice. As they finally solve their problem, the regulars got out of the room and head back to their practice. Everyone goes to their own batch except for Tezuka as he stops Fuji.

"That was unlike you back there, Fuji." Tezuka said.

"I was being polite out there." Fuji argued. "It's not like I want to spend alone time with her."

"_Actually that's what I want to say."_ The stoic lad whispers yet he didn't say a word when he sees him walking away from him.

* * *

Few minutes later, the rest of the team are practicing their best especially in the Block C and D. Fuji and Eiji are at Block D as the acrobatic lad uses his 'Kikumaru Beam' on Fuji's 'Tsubame Gaeshi' although it failed making the sadist tensai wins the round.

"You seem distracted, Fujiko-chan. Nya." The acrobatic lad pointed out.

The Tensai sadist could only smile the usual at him yet Eiji could see something is different from the usual smile. "Nothing is wrong with me." He replies.

The brunette walks away from the court only to head to the sink to cool himself down. Just as he could reach his destination, his cellphone suddenly rings out of the blue. He thoroughly reaches on his pocket and answers it.

"Hello? Fuji Syuusuke." He greeted.

"This is Ryuuzaki Sumire, Fuji." A familiar female voice answers coming through Fuji's phone.

"Ah… Ryuuzaki-sensei, why do you call?" he questioned her curiously yet wondering the reason for her calling to his phone.

* * *

In the clinic.

"I'm sorry I burden you, Ryoma-kun." She apologizes him sadly.

"You should be." The youngest regular grunted coldly.

The auburn haired girl continues to slump sadly at his usual cold answer yet she did not mind at it she pretend looking interest to her hands. On the other hand, Ryoma is secretly looking at the cat girl in interest. For some reason, he has an urge feeling he should test her something whether

"Since you're a cat…" Ryoma trails as he takes out something from his pocket and reveals it to the petite girl. "You must like playing this thing."

Silence engulfs between them as Sakuno stares at the young prodigy as he holds a cat nip toy moving from side to side. Ryoma could only stare at the cat timid girl observing on her reaction yet all he could find are the silent and the stares.

"I guess not…" he thought.

As the youngest regular plans to put the toy away, his eyes suddenly widen at the sight he is seeing right now.

"Crap." Ryoma whispered.

* * *

The Seigaku regulars are heading their way to the room again to discuss the problem after they had dismissed the other members. Just as one of them could touch the doorknob they hear a loud 'THUD!' coming inside. Thus this made Oishi really worry enough as Momo quickly opens the door as fast as he could.

"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN!?" The Dunk specialist shouted worryingly.

As Momo could say another word, he freezes at the unexpected sight he is seeing even Seigaku's vice-captain is getting a fright. "ECHIZEN-KUN!!" Oishi hollered the young regular.

They see Ryoma is holding a cat toy in his right hand while Sakuno is actually playing the cat nip like a real cat. To the vice-captain's horror, the girl is sitting at the top of the youngest regular as he is lying on the ground. The sight is kind of awkward yet disturbing scene is enough for Oishi to be more frantic as he demands him to get off her immediately.

"That was quite interesting just now." Inui mumbled as he watches the whole scene as usual taking down his green notebook with a fast speed.

"Inui you better come up with an antidote as soon as possible." Tezuka growls at him.

"There one problem though." Oishi ponder. "Is there anyone who could volunteer staying at her place?" he asked his teammates.

Everybody is all quiet as they look at each other. It was a tough decision until Inui raises his hand. "I could do that." He raises his hand. "It could be a good opportunity to test her when she still has those things. Plus I don't want to miss this opportunity to test out…"

"Inui is excluded." Everyone, except Sakuno who is even more afraid to speak up, exclaimed together.

"_This is even more troublesome."_ the vice captain sighs worrisome

"Say has anyone seen Fuji?" Kawamura suddenly asked as he curiously looks around for Fuji.

Oishi looks around only to see no sadist tensai could be found around. He turns to Tezuka but the stoic captain could only shake his head to sideways. Just as he could ask the Data player, Fuji enters the room with the usual smile pasting on his face while carrying another bag with him but there is something different than the usual smile they see.

"Where did you go, Fujiko-chan?" Eiji asked him curiously.

"Getting her stuffs since I get a feeling she can't go out at that state." He replied still smiling.

"I see… but there's something else. Care to share?" Inui stated as he observes the brunette haired lad's action.

Fuji looks at the Data player with the usual smile then he turns to the others. "Ryuuzaki-sensei just called a moment ago. She asks me if I could stay in her place and watch Sakuno within full week." Fuji replied.

Everyone stood quiet while staring at the brunette tensai who is still smiling the usual then they heard Inui's scribbling sound as he hastily writes his trusty green notebook, which Momo, Eiji and Kaidoh quickly backs away from him.

"I guess that settle the problem." Tezuka sighs in relief. He places his hand to the sadist tensai's shoulder. "I'll leave it to you, Fuji."

"Oi Echizen, do something about it." Momo whispers to hid underclassman's ears.

"Why should I? And it's not my business here." Ryoma replies coldly.

Hearing the youngest regular's harsh words really pangs the petite girl's heart as she feels a thousand of glasses were broke within her. She is about to cry until she feels a warmth hand placing on her head curiously she looks up only to see Fuji's close up face leaning to hers.

"Fuji-senpai!?" she gasped surprisingly

"Saa… I'm sure spending days with you won't be bad." The Tensai sadist smiles at her calmly.

Sakuno could only nod her head while staring at his azure blue eyes. They stare at each other's eyes until the Sadist Tensai is the first one to tear his gaze away from her and removes his hand from her head. The petite girl just secretly blushed at the moment. Looking at Fuji's smile somehow calm her down yet makes her heart race faster than when she has with Ryoma.

"Well then shall we head home together, Ryuuzaki-chan?" Fuji offers her.

Before the cat girl could reply, Fuji quickly covers her with a white sheet of blanket then carries her in bridal style. Within a second, they take off. The rest just stare at the spot where Fuji and Sakuno left none of them could even speak out only they hear Inui's pencil scribbling on his notebook and his mumbling of 'Interesting data'.

"You sure Ryuuzaki-sensei picked Fuji a good choice?" Eiji speaks out of the blue as he looks at the stoic team captain curiously.

Tezuka turns to the cat acrobatic lad giving him the 'do-you-doubt-her-decision' looks giving Eiji a quite scare. "Umm… it's just that… ah never mind." The acrobatic lad surrenders.

* * *

Outside of Seishun Academy, Fuji still carries Sakuno on their way home causing everyone they pass by wonder about them, which embarrass the young girl. The tensai sadist chuckles at her cuteness secretly thinking how adorable she looks.

"Don't worry, Ryuuzaki-chan. No one would see your current state when you're covered with this white sheet on." He assured her.

Sakuno just nod her head still blushing as she secretly looks at Fuji's close face. Then she tears her gaze quickly as she looks down to her hands. It only takes fifteen more minutes until they have arrived Sakuno's house, the brunette haired lad puts her down so she could open the door of the house thus she goes in as she takes off the white sheet. No one else is in her house only she and Fuji were the only ones so no one would see Sakuno's current state.

"Saa… I'll head home." He smiles at her causing her to worry which catches his glimpse. "Don't worry, I'm just going to get my clothes to wear for the whole week. You don't want to see me nothing, ne?"

Thus the girl blushed madly at Fuji's last sentence earning him a smile then he goes off leaving her with her mouth slightly open. She is about to say something to the brunette but she didn't as Fuji closes the door. Sakuno just stares at the door for awhile in deep thought until she realizes what she is doing causing her to shake her head violently.

"Sakuno no baka!" she scolded herself.

Quickly she goes to the kitchen to prepare dinner yet for somehow she looks really nervous when she starts to cook as when she accidentally turn the heat in the stove over high. "Mou what's happening to me just now?" She ponders quietly as she looks up at the kitchen ceiling.

* * *

At the Fuji Residence, the brunette tensai is currently packing few clothes in his bag. As he packs his clothes, the same smile paste on his face. Fuji is smiling in amusement when he recalls Sakuno with her face blushing. Really it makes her even cuter when she blushes especially when she has those cat ears and tail attach to her. He has his clothes packed ready to leave he notices his camera sitting on his desk table. It only takes a few seconds for him to decide, until he approaches his desk table.

"Might as well bring that too." Fuji thought as he takes it with him.

* * *

The sadist Tensai arrives back to the Ryuuzaki residence, as he could reach his hand to knock the door he suddenly heard few crashing sound really loud enough for him to hear. Quickly he opens the door and rushes to the location where the sound originally comes from. As he arrives, he sees the poor girl on the floor with few pots was lying on the floor.

"What happened?" Fuji curiously asked her as he helps her get up.

"Etto… I was completely distracted when I was trying to cook dinner." She replied with a blush as her cat ears were hung down as she tries to avoid her eyes away from his.

Fuji quickly notices her action as he continuously smiles at her. "Should I help you out then?" he suggested.

Hearing Fuji's suggestion perks her ears before she could decline his offers the brunette haired lad already picks up few pots that are lying on the floor. The petite girl just watches him. Fuji could tell she is watching yet he only pretends not noticing her.

"_Saa… staying in her house __**IS**__ interesting."_ He smiled.

**Panic 2 Ends**

* * *

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Panic 3: Spending Days With You Part 1**_

At the guest room where Fuji stays and only few doors away from Sakuno's room, he could not sleep not even a shut as he keeps on staring at the room's ceiling thinking whether he is dreaming or not. First of all he fully knows he isn't in his house but his coach's house. Actually what he is most concern is living with Sakuno currently with cat ears and tail thanks to Inui's special juice.

"How could I not worry when I'm alone with a girl in this house?" he sighs. "Maa… I need to sleep."

His eyelids slowly close down leading him to sleep soundly. No sounds are creeping inside of the guest room not until someone opens the door quietly. The person slowly enters the room while closing the door quietly as he or she goes to the sleeping sadist tensai's bed only. Then he or she stares at Fuji's sleeping face.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm getting too much fun writing this fic so badly especially making Sakuno-chan really scared of Inui. Speaking of it, Inui is **PURE** evil in this chapter yet I could not help writing in this story. Mwahahahahaha! Once again it would take long weeks for me to update the next chapter… so please BEAR WITH IT!!

MATTA RAISHUU MINNA-SAN!! XD


	3. Panic 3: Staying Days with You Part 1

**KITTY PANIC**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **I'm getting such quite hectic schedule on college not to mention so many ideas have started to flood my head which is even more painful that I have to write down on my notebook before they disappeared in my mind. Also I just finished my first term exam…

**xrikkai doll**(previously known as xdark porcelain doll**), Otakugal, red-jello04, pompompuem, StormFoxAmy**(previously known as Echizen-Ryoma-995**), Funabisenu, fuzzy22, Ao Kudo, omasuta-chan, FujixSaku0709, mikihinna, Ariel Kudo the pokemon hybrid and Nikooru-sama.**

* * *

**Quick Review: **Knowing the cat ears and tail are still presence on the poor girl, Tezuka suggested that Sakuno must stay in her home and wait until Inui complete the remedy. Right now Fuji is staying in her house due to Ryuuzaki Sumire's request since she will be away for a week. What kind of mayhem will rise awaits them? Find out.

* * *

Sakuno lies down on her bed as her cat ears goes down so as her tail. She is really, REALLY nervous at this night. How could she not be nervous when her grandmother is out of town and she won't be coming back home within a week or probably so on. Secondly, she's not alone as she has Fuji staying with her. Thinking of him makes her blush even more as she recalls him helping her out on their dinner. A pregnant pause occurs between them as none of them talk.

"Mou… this is getting too awkward." She sighs. She stares at the ceiling then slowly her eyes are getting heavier as soon she is sent to her slumber.

At the guest room where Fuji stays and only few doors away from Sakuno's room, he could not sleep not even a shut as he keeps on staring at the room's ceiling thinking whether he is dreaming or not. First of all he fully knows he isn't in his house but his coach's house. Actually what he is most concern is living with Sakuno currently with cat ears and tail thanks to Inui's special juice.

"How could I not worry when I'm alone with a girl in this house?" he sighs. "Maa… I need to sleep."

His eyelids slowly close down leading him to sleep soundly. No sounds are creeping inside of the guest room not until someone opens the door quietly. The person slowly enters the room while closing the door quietly as he or she goes to the sleeping sadist tensai's bed only. Then he or she stares at Fuji's sleeping face.

**Panic 3: Spending Days With You Part 1**

Morning sun is starting to rise up as the birds are chirping happily and start hunting for food. The brunette lad stirs up a little as he tries to get up he suddenly feels something is resting on his right arm under the blanket. Slowly he turns around and takes off the blanket that covers on him then his eyes widen surprisingly to the sight in front of him.

Behold Sakuno is sleeping peacefully besides the sadist tensai looking very innocent and cute at the same time. Her position is not really bad just her pose is like a cat as her arms were folding and so were her arms. Her tail is also curl up as it rests on her leg.

Sakuno shivers a little as she snuggles closer to the brunette tensai for warmth making his azure blue eyes to reveal. It only takes a while for him to stare with his eyes wide then he sighs with a smile as he gently pats her head. How could he not notice the adorable sight in front of him when he finds the picture is just too cute. Speaking of picture, he tries to extend his other hand for the camera but then the cat girl begins to stir as she looks at him with her eyes half close.

"Morning sleepy kitty." He greets at her with a smile.

Her visions are still blurring when she stares at him as her sight are beginning to regain a clear image bit by bit. As her visions are becoming clear her eyes goes small then both her cat ears and tail goes up. First word would be…

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

A dead scream.

* * *

In Inui's house, the Data player is still in his room probably working on the remedy for Sakuno. He is trying to use several of ingredients that are the opposite of the unfinished juice yet for somehow he gets it not the exact as he hopes for.

"Looks like it will take more time for me to find the remedy." He thought deeply. He turns his attention away to the other side where the failure juices are place on the other table. "Then again what should I do with these?"

A deep thought occurs on Inui as he thinks on the fate of his failure juices then he just shrugs as he threw them outside of the backyard secretly. After throwing them, the Data player takes another creation he notices a book lying down next to the ingredients he is about to put. He curiously picks it and stares at the cover for a second until…

"I think I better head to the Ryuuzaki residence just in case..." Inui trailed then his mind suddenly changed as his lips turn into a menacing smile. He takes his cellphone and press the certain number he calls. "Hello? There's something I need you to deliver." This would be really interesting, he thought.

* * *

Back at the Ryuuzaki residence

Fuji is standing in front of the young girl's room looking a little anxious. Actually he never thought why he needs to talk to her. Then again he never knocks the door as he is busily staring at it for quite sometime. Of course he is a little disturbed of the event that happened earlier.

-few hours ago

_Sakuno and Fuji are eating their breakfast quietly sitting across each other. The poor girl is secretly looking at her senpai who has red marking a little visible on his right cheek which makes her really sad. The brunette takes notice of her expression as he smiles at her like always._

"_You don't have to worry, Ryuuzaki-chan." He assured her._

"_Still, Fuji-senpai, I've hurt you without realizing." She said sadly as her ears goes down recalling the incident. Then something hits her. "By the way why I was there?" she asked him._

_The brunette shrugs his shoulders. "Saa… When I woke up, you were already there sleeping on my side. Must been sleep walking, perhaps." Fuji concluded._

"_Maybe that's it…" she thought shyly._

_The brunette haired lad continues to smile at the cute girl. She really looks cute despite the kitty ears and the tail that attaching her. Again he just remembers of taking a picture with his trusty camera he brought it with him then again he thought it would be really rude so he didn't as he continues eating his breakfast. In the end, they never spoke even after breakfast. _

-End of Flashback

Fuji sighs as he looks at the door once more after recalling the memory. Then he knocks the door gently. No answer. He might as well open the door and see what she's doing, he thought. As he did, he suddenly stops his track when he takes another step further inside of the young girl's room.

In front of him he sees the sleeping figure lying on the bed once more she has the same posture like the one he saw earlier except she is really curl up like a ball like any cat do. Knowing she is still asleep, Fuji takes the opportunity taking the best shot that doesn't wake her up.

As he plans to slip away until the alarm goes on where the clock rest near to the girl's bed. Knowing that she would be awake he needs to put the camera away. The petite girl soon wakes up from her sleep as she hears the alarm.

Sakuno looks at the clock then her eyes go really wide once more as she begins to panic causing the brunette lad alarm of her action. The petite girl starts to rush around like a hurricane as she looks at her closet and starts searching. Fuji just stares with his eyes close as he wonders whether Sakuno notices his presence or not yet he laughs a little. The young girl stops when she hears him chuckle.

"So are you going to tell me now?" he said.

"Etto… there will be few people are coming over." She replies shyly.

Now it's Fuji's turn to be surprise while staring at her. How on earth is she expecting someone when she is in her current state unless… he thought carefully which it finally hits his head. Before he could even say anything, they hear the door bell rings causing Sakuno to be in more panic hearing it, thus she goes back looking at the clothes again. Once more the sadist tensai is left unnoticed which gives him a slight chuckle at the sight he is seeing it.

"Looks like it can't be help." He thoughtfully smiles.

Knowing Sakuno needs time to cover herself before she could meet her guests, Fuji does insist he should do the simple task for her. Thus he makes his way to the door before the young girl could even utter a word. As he arrives to the front door, he reaches his hand to the door knob and opens it only to reveal two familiar figures are standing which surprises him including the two guests.

"Are you sure this is where she lives? This is Fuji's." a silver haired lad informed his companion next to him.

The red haired guy just shrugs his shoulder as he looks at a piece of paper on his left hand. "I'm sure I follow the map correctly." He grumbled angrily.

"Niou and Marui?" The brunette tensai acknowledges the two familiar figures.

"Have they arrive, Fuji-senpai?" the petite girl meekly asked him.

All eyes turn to the direction where Sakuno's voice coming from as they see her in a heavy attires from top to bottom. She's wearing a black bonneted hat to hide her cat ears and a heavy and large size of brown sweater enough to hide her tail. Just as the brunette haired lad is about to answer until Marui shoves him away and goes nears to the young girl with a smile on his face. In the end, the self-proclaim tensai hugs the girl like a kid which surprises Fuji at the sight. Even the petite girl too is shocked at the lad's hug.

"SA-CHAN!! I MISS YOU!!" the glucose-lover cried as he rubs his cheek to her.

Niou mumbles a few 'tsks' as he tries to pull his companion away from the poor girl. "You can stop hugging her right now, Marui." He ordered him.

"More importantly will you tell me what's going on?" Fuji asked them while keeping his eyes to the two Rikkai Dai tennis regulars and the poor girl.

* * *

Moments later…

"I didn't know you befriended these people, Ryuuzaki-chan." Fuji said out loud.

Apparently, Niou Masaharu and Marui Bunta are sitting in a bench across to Fuji and Sakuno who are sitting across to them. What the brunette tensai finds really interesting that the petite girl actually has a part time job on a nearby café called Wings Café which was really popular that he heard it from his sister Yumiko recently. Even more, Niou and Marui happens to be the regular costumers to add it up the glucose-lover wants to eat more of the petite girl's cooking after he had taken a taste of the cake.

"So why are they here?" the sadist tensai asked once more.

The petite girl is about to reply until the glucose lad takes over the speech. "That's because Sa-chan promised me she'll make me her homemade cake!" Marui sings happily with a smile on his face.

Niou sighs at his companion's childish antics as Marui is singing about the cake over and over again. While the petite girl just sweat-drop at the red haired teen as she fidgets her shirt nervously while she also looks at Fuji who is smiling the usual. Before Sakuno could even say a word, the self-proclaimed tensai grabs her shoulder and hugs her as if she's some cute teddy bear.

"Also I promise her she will be my wife in the future! Right, Sa-chan?" he announced proudly thus making the auburn haired girl to blush deeply at the glucose-lover's words.

"That is… etto…" she stammered.

The trickster just sighs once more as he secretly looks at the brunette tensai to see any reaction which he did find it really interesting. "That is the 50th time you said that line, Marui." He grins his buddy, "You shouldn't joke like that."

The glucose lover glares at Niou and continues on blabbering about marriage while he wraps his arms around the petite girl. "But I'm serious to my words! She'll be my wife we get older!" he exclaimed. He turns his attention to the flustered faced girl. "Isn't that right, Sa-chan?" he smiles.

Again deep crimson starts to appear in her cheeks as she tries to hide her embarrassment from Marui's sudden announcement. Worst of all he just said the line again, that she keeps on hearing it ever since they met, in front of Fuji. She looks at the sadist tensai only to see him smiling the usual as if it's not affected which relieves her. On the other hand, what Sakuno didn't know Fuji is feeling a little ache when the glucose-lover mentioned about marriage yet he manages to mask it, except for the trickster lad could read his face like an open book.

"_This is interesting. Puri."_ Niou grinned evilly keeping his eyes to both Marui and Fuji.

While they are trying to keep in control, Fuji and Sakuno try their best to keep things not suspicious so far they were able to deceive both Niou and Marui. This relieves for the young auburn haired girl. As she comes back with a new cake that has been readied to give to the glucose-lover lad as he happily engulfs it.

"Say Sa-chan why are you wearing such heavy clothes? Isn't it summer?" Marui pointed out as he eyes on her from top to bottom.

"I err… had a cold?" she stuttered nervously.

A dead long silence occurs in the room. Niou has his eyebrow rising while staring at Sakuno's attires strangely then back to her. "Is it that bad?" he asked her.

"Do you doubt, Ryuuzaki-chan?" Fuji questioned while his azure blue eyes reveal to the trickster which brings enough message for him to stop.

"Sorry." He trembles as he slowly backs away from him relieving the auburn haired girl.

"Anou… is there something you want to drink?" she nervously asked them.

Niou cheerfully answers as he said green tea while Marui asks for a juice and a delicious cake as he hugs the girl cutely which flusters her. Fuji kindly tells the glucose-lover lad to release the Sakuno and he did. Nevertheless, the brunette tensai is getting a little confuse when he feels something strange he never encounter before. It confuses him. Sakuno takes her leave only to return with drinks and cakes.

"Are you hiding something? Puri." Niou frowned as he stares at Fuji and Sakuno suspiciously.

"Eh!? What makes you think so?" Sakuno nervously asked him.

Fuji looks at the nervous girl again she still needs some backbone he noted. "Maa… you shouldn't doubt her like that Niou-san." He smiles.

A grin appears in the long silver haired lad secretly as he faces Fuji. It is becoming really interesting, he thought.

"Say can I talk to you privately, Fuji?" Niou asked him.

The brunette tensai accepts it and follows him. Nervousness starts to occur on the auburn haired girl as she sees him going to the kitchen. Fuji takes notice of it as he level himself down to the young girl with a smile on his face telling her it'll be okay then he goes to the trickster where they could have private talk.

"I wonder what they're gonna talk?" she thought curiously.

"Ne Sakuno-chan… why is Fuji here?" Marui questioned her. "Don't tell me he's courting you!"

This terrified the girl's heart when the red haired lad mentioned 'courting'. "Of course he isn't, Marui-kun! He's erm… happens to be taking care of me since Obaachan asked him while she is away." She told him. "Anyway I'm going to get the cake ready…"

Eyes of suspicious appear within the glucose-lover lad as he watches the auburn haired girl heading to the kitchen. He finds her action really strange yet he could not help getting the feeling strikes in him as he turns his attention to Fuji who is busily talking to the tricksters. Naw... that wouldn't be, he thought.

Time passes by, Marui already Niou and Fuji comes back to the living room as well as the petite girl too as she carries a box where the cake is. The self-proclaimed tensai could smell the sweet aroma even though it is in the box. With the smell on the air makes him want to eat luckily the trickster manages to stop him.

"Awww… come on can I at least take a bite?" the self-proclaim tensai pleaded to his companion.

Niou is about to say no but then he stops when he sees Marui is using the puppy pleading eyes. "NO! You already had eaten the cakes three slices a while ago. You can eat them once we get back home." He scolded him. "Really! I knew this would happen."

"That's okay, Niou-san. I… could bring out another snacks if there are more." the petite girl offers.

The brunette lad shot a questioning look to the petite girl as if she already forgotten the real reason. Nevertheless he notes himself to protect her just in case something else happen again. Before he could stop her, the petite girl is already in her feet to fetch more drinks and cakes again until she trips all the sudden luckily Fuji manages to catch her.

"You should be more careful where you going, Ryuuzaki-chan." The brunette haired lad advises her. He helps her getting her feet on the ground.

Sakuno sighs in relief as she turns her attention back to the kitchen she notices Marui and Niou are sharing a shocking expression. And that looks of theirs is something she and Fuji are concern. "Something wrong?" she asked them.

"Cat… ears?" the glucose lover lad stammered as he points to the petite girl's head.

The petite girl goes all stiffen when Marui pointed out but that's not all she notices her hat is no longer on her head as she could see it on the ground. It must have fallen off when she nearly trips earlier.

"What's going on?" the trickster questioned as he eyes on the brunette haired tensai and the blushing cat eared girl.

Sakuno and Fuji are both speechless as much as the two Rikkai Dai regulars. Now they are in deep trouble.

**Panic 3 Ends**

* * *

_**Next Chapter **_

_**Panic 4: Spending Days With You part 2**_

Niou and Marui are staring at both Sakuno, without the hat, and Fuji while they are sitting in front of each other. The cat ears are hanging down as she makes a nervous face with her forefingers playing.

"So everything happened because of Inui's latest Aozu something, wasn't it?" Maui inquires. Sakuno nods her head nervously still not looking at the glucose lover lad. "But he said that drink isn't finished yet it went wrong for some reason." She added.

Both Rikkai Dai regulars went stiff as a wooden block as they imagine drinking one of Inui's Aozu drinks they would turn something similar like Sakuno's place. They really don't want that happen to them in reality now that even scare the hell out of them. Then again, Marui is in tears after learning the reason why the brunette tensai is in his soon-to-be-bride's house in the first place. Niou pitied his friend's then again he thought something interesting as a large grin appears in his lips.

"You know I have a favor to ask you." Niou grinned evilly as he looks both Sakuno and Fuji.

* * *

**A/N:** In the end, I decided to add Marui and Niou from Rikkai Dai in this chapter thanks to _**xrikkai doll**_'s comment. As for Wings' Cafe belongs to me... How's my third chapter minna-san?


	4. Panic 4: Staying Days with You Part 2

**KITTY PANIC**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **I am really surprise to see that this story gains more popular visit than Hysteric Moon but what sadden me there weren't many have left a review. First I'd like to say Happy birthday to Kikumaru Eiji! Also I'd like to thank the following reviewers on my last chapter:

**TheTensaiMaRuiBunTa**(previously known as xrikkai doll)**, nertz, red-jello04, Ryoko Echizen the White Lion **(previously known as Ariel Echizen the pokemorph),** Otakugal, Nikooru-sama, roxanne benedicto, omasuta-chan, KCR92, Tweedledoo, FujixSaku0709, AlphaSigma, Echizen-Ryoma **and **StormWolfAmy Dark-Valentine.**

**Quick Review: **Fuji's first day stay in Sakuno's house was quite interesting than he thought. Not just Sakuno slept next to him thanks to her sleepwalking they also encounter Marui and Niou visiting our kitty eared girl. Then again who did Inui called and what was he up to this time?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Niou and Marui are staring at both Sakuno, without the hat, and Fuji while they are sitting in front of each other. The cat ears are hanging down on the petite girl as she makes a nervous face with her forefingers playing.

"So everything happened because of Inui's latest Aozu something, wasn't it?" Maui inquires. Sakuno nods her head nervously still not looking at the glucose lover lad. "But he said that drink isn't finished yet it went wrong for some reason." She added.

Both Rikkai Dai regulars went stiff as a wooden block as they imagine drinking one of Inui's Aozu drinks they would turn something similar like Sakuno's place. They really don't want that happen to them in reality now that even scare the hell out of them. Then again, Marui is in tears after learning the reason why the brunette tensai is in his soon-to-be-bride's house in the first place. Niou pitied his friend's then again he thought something interesting as a large grin appears in his lips.

"You know I have a favor to ask you." Niou grinned evilly as he looks both Sakuno and Fuji.

The petite girl tilts her head curiously what would the Trickster had in his mind while the Sadist tensai is having a doubt feeling whichever he is planning. And he doesn't like it.

* * *

**Panic 4: Spending Days With You Part 2**

The next day

"WELCOME, YOUNG MISTRESSES!!" Niou greets the newly costumers with his handsome smile.

The trickster leads the two female costumers to their table as he gives his handsome smile. Niou and Marui are wearing a male uniform of the recently famous Wings Cafe as they are giving their handsome smile to the ladies.

"I really think this isn't a good idea, Niou-san." Fuji voiced out.

"But why you're participating too, Fuji?" the glucose-lover questioned the brunette lad who appears wearing the same uniform as them.

The brunette continues to glare at Niou suspiciously with his eyes closed. "It's my responsibility to look after her." he reasoned out. _"Also there is a possible chance her secret will blow out if we're being careless." _Fuji noted himself.

The trickster lad just smirks at it as he turns his attention back to the certain girl who is serving the customers busily. Sakuno wears a black waitress outfit with cute frilly clothes attach to it. Also her cat ears and tail are visible as it expose to the outside making others believe that they are props. The Seigaku Tensai finds it hard to believe everyone have never notice that they are real.

"Who would have thought this would come in handy." The glucose-lover lad whistles

The silver haired lad gives out a few tsks. "Never doubt the trickster's good instinct." He said.

"You sure this is really a good idea?" the sadist tensai doubted even Marui agree to the brunette sadist's main point. The silver haired lad glares at the

"Judging to the looks of theirs, they believe she's cosplaying." Niou grinned triumph.

Indeed the Rikkai Dai Trickster has given out the point as Marui turns his attention to the auburn haired girl who is busily taking care of the other customers. As he observes her, a smile appears to be really good as if she is having fun. But she is not the only one as there are other waitresses, excluding the waiters, are also wearing one. He has no idea how Niou was able to convince the manager of the store to make all the waitresses to wear those cat ears and tail yet it remains a mystery to him. Maybe its better that way after all he could see her cute smiling including those ears and tail.

"Oi what's with that naughty smile, Marui?" the trickster grins evilly as he eyes on Marui for quite sometimes.

"No! I'm not!" the self-proclaim tensai denied. Niou evil smile continues to grow which pissed Marui more.

While two Rikkai Dai regulars are having a small argument, Fuji carefully observes at his junior as she smiles cutely to the other male customers. Looking at her smile somehow he feels something different. Sure he has seen her smile but then there is something different from the usual as if he is starting to sense a new ones in his heart.

"_It's Niou's fault why I'm feeling confused."_ Fuji twitches as he recalls yesterday's event.

-Flashback

"_Are you beginning to fall for her?" Niou asked him directly. _

_Silence falls between them as there was nothing else the brunette sadist could say to the trickster. Both guys are somewhere in Sakuno's house where Sakuno or Marui are away from them which is enough that those two would not hear their conversation.  
_

"He hasn't realized his feelings yet."_ The trickster lad noted himself. "Here. I bet it will be useful."_

_Fuji could only stares at the object in the trickster's hand suspiciously yet he takes it knowing it would be rude to object the gift. He stares at the book's coverage for a while then he turns back his attention to Niou with question look. "Before I was on my way with Marui someone called me that I should give that to you." He inquired him._

_The sadist tensai could only stare at the trickster while looking at the book Niou was holding it. Before he could bother asking him the silver haired lad has already went back to the living room where Marui and Sakuno are having their conversation. Doubt has been on the brunette lad's mind as he looks at the book's coverage._

"Just what is he planning with this?"_ he thought._

-End of Flashback

"Are? Fujiko-chan?" a familiar voice calls on the brunette lad.

Fuji turns around and see Eiji standing in front of the door with a surprising look then again what surprises the acrobatic lad. Not only is that he accompanied with the stoic youngest regular who is standing next to him.

"Eiji what are you doing here?" Fuji questions him.

"Heck that should be my line as well. Aren't you suppose---" Eiji gasped as he spots Sakuno wearing a maid outfit with the cat ears and tail visible in public. The acrobatic lad is now gasping in shock at the sight in front of him. Ryoma notices the red haired lad's strangeness as he turns to the same direction where his senpai is staring his golden eyes widen as he saw what Eiji sees.

"Don't worry, Eiji, Echizen-kun. None of them notices they were real. See?" Fuji answered as he points to the customers.

As the red haired lad could even speak, he notices Fuji was right after all none of them notices they were real since the other waiters and waitresses are also wear one as well which is a perfect camouflage. Fuji even tells them Niou and Marui had already known their secret and the situation and he told them that they can be trustful. The acrobatic lad could say another word yet the brunette haired lad has already gone

"I guess its better we stick around for a while." Eiji recommended. He turns his attention to Ryoma who is busily looking at the menu book.

Away from them, Sakuno is busily serving out with the costumers just when she turns around she was stopped by a guy in messy black hair who is staring at her strangely. The auburn haired girl never likes that kind of look of his. As she tries to escape, the guy just took her hand very hard which hurts her. She tries to call for help yet the man glares at her just to silence her. Not until the guy was hit by something.

"That was quite rude you did to the girl just now." A familiar guy's voice lectured to the bastard.

Both eyes turn their attention only to reveal Oshitari Yuushi who is actually seating behind the bastard's seat as he is taking a sip of his favorite drink. The messy black haired guy is about to ignore his presence but then Oshitari deliberately took Sakuno away from the bastard and did a small warning causing everyone's attention.

Sakuno turn her attention to her savior who has bluish hair and pair of glasses. The rude man is glaring intensely at the blue haired lad before he could even escape Marui blocks his way. Just as he heads to another directions but Niou and Eiji were blocking as well with deathful glare as if they are about to kill him in any seconds.

"If I were you I better leave right away…." The Hyoutei Tensai leans towards to the bastard and whispers to him. "And never come back again." He hissed.

With that, the guy just backs away and left the café which relieves the other that nothing bad had happen. This relieves the poor girl as she turns to her savior and bows down thankfully.

"Thank you Oshitari-san." Sakuno thanks the Hyoutei Tensai.

Oshitari just nods his head while he secretly observes her from top to bottom. His eyes are staring at her cat ears until his eyes landed to her legs. The petite girl, never notices he's checking her out, blushes when she looks to him wondering what he is thinking that is until…

"You should probably stay away from that guy if I were you, Ryuzaki-san. According to Inui, this guy is a leg fetish to women's." Niou blurted out.

Thanks to Niou's big mouth Marui protects the petite girl as he wraps his arms around her petite body and distance away from the blue haired Hyoutei. Of course, Ryoma is secretly carrying a can behind him just in case. Yuushi twitches his eyebrow as he secretly glares at the Rikkai Dai's Trickster player. Curses Niou but then again curses Inui for telling him that info, he secretly mumbled.

"I have no other intention." He corrected yet in his mind he is growling angrily. _"I should punish Inui once I meet him if I ever get a chance." _Oshitari noted himself.

"You stay away from my future-wife or you'll regret it." The red haired tensai glares at him like an alpha cat trying to protect its mate.

Everyone goes with 'whoa' or 'aww' as they watch the scene heck the girls were mumbling 'so cute' while the guys are giving deathful glares to Marui. As Niou only twitches his eyebrow the others only stare at the glucose-lover lad surprisingly or expressionless.

"Wow… this is unexpected… nya…" the acrobatic lad muttered in shocked.

"Well you better believe it now Nekomaru." Niou told him yet this earns an angry glare from Eiji. "I told you drop with the 'neko' to my name, trickster!" he yelled at him.

As Eiji and Niou are busily giving off a small argument they completely forgot some of the customers and the waiter and waitress are watching the scenario. Heck even the auburn haired girl wants to stop the up coming verbal fight yet she is stuck form Marui's hug. Alas she could not voice out since the fuss is getting worst than she ever imagines.

"Oi I think you had enough attention already." Ryoma called out. "It's time for Ryuuzaki to return her shift again."

All eyes turn to the stoic brat knowing that Ryoma is right Marui loosen his hold on the poor girl. Thus it ended the argument and goes back to normal. The petite girl sighs in relief thus she thanks to the Prince of Tennis. As the young girl is about to head back to her work, Ryoma grabs her hand while looking at her to the eyes.

"Before you work, can I speak with you for awhile, Ryuuzaki?" Ryoma asked her.

Sakuno looks at the youngest Seigaku regular who is heading outside of the Cafe then she follows him behind. The others, excluding Fuji, are secretly watching the two until they are out of the Café.

"Now this is an interesting sight." The blue haired lad muttered as his glasses fog up.

"You think he's going to confess?" Eiji questioned out very loud enough for the gang to be heard.

"No way!" Marui laughed. "That stoic brat would never win her heart!"

A sigh escape from the trickster player while he takes a mental note to himself. He turns around to inform Fuji but he sees the sadist brunette lad is already standing behind them with his eyes revealing. Before he could even speak up, Fuji excuses himself that he will be heading at the kitchen a while and left completely as Niou's mouth would open.

The brunette tensai goes to the kitchen as he shut the door whilst he leans on it with his brunette hair covers his eyes. The image of Ryoma talking with happy Sakuno appears in his mind then again the foreign feeling appears again as his right hand clutches his shirt to his chest as if he is in greatly pain. It was ridiculous, his mind tells him. He has never felt any

"_Why am I feeling this way?"_ Fuji thought confusedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

In the end of the day, no trouble had occur in the café thanks to Oshitari's help yet somehow the Rikkai Dai Trickster pulls out a mean trick on poor Eiji which lead another argument. Luckily they were stopped by certain people who were able to halt it. Fuji and Sakuno goes back to the Ryuuzaki residence looking very tired. As the auburn haired girl could head to the kitchen, she notices the unlikely expression on the brunette haired senpai.

"Is there something wrong, Fuji-senpai…?" Sakuno questions her senpai worryingly.

"What did you two talked about?" Fuji interrogates her which is unlikely of him to ask her.

The auburn haired girl looks at her senpai "He wanted to apologize… from the other day." She shyly replies yet very cutely as her ears and tail goes up happily. For somehow, Fuji felt the urges like he wants to hug her yet he manages to control himself.

She gives out a smile with slight of blush on her cheeks. "We're friends."

Another pain pangs on Fuji's heart whilst observing his junior's happy expression. He could not understand of his foreign feelings ever since he has starting to feel them for the first two days. Yet he was able to mask his true feelings like he always did.

"That's good news. You must be really happy." The brunette tensai smiles at her yet very differently from his usual smile.

The sadist tensai is lying once more as he could feel his heart is acting really strangely. Just as he plans to walk away, a pair of arms wrap around the brunette haired lad which surprises him completely.

"Obaachan told me when someone is down you need to give them a hug." She told him. "Everything will be all right." She soothes him.

Fuji could barely able to strain his foreign feeling yet for somehow his arms are staring to move on themselves as he wraps around her slender waist. Sakuno takes notices of it yet she continues to sooth him.

The hug only takes few minutes until the petite girl was the first to release it. She tells him she is going to prepare the food Fuji offer his help as she instructs him to get few ingredients from the grocery since they ran out few things and she can't be seen. As the brunette lad takes his leave of the Ryuuzaki's residence he secretly pulps out.

"Again what is this emotion?" he questions himself confusedly.

His mind begins to recall the hug earlier. He tries to erase it but it continues to appear again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Inui's house

"I see… thank you for the interesting report... Of course I'll send you _that_ as promise. See you." He thanks his caller as he puts down the phone. "Looks like things are getting interesting than I thought." Inui smiles evilly as he looks at his notebook only to reveal few newly written notes.

**Panic 4 End**

_**

* * *

Next Chapter**_

_**Panic 5: Cat Kiss**_

"You're bleeding!" she gasped worryingly.

The brunette tensai blinks his eyes staring at the worryingly cat girl as her tiny hands hold his left hand. A small cut appears at the top of his left forefinger not that he is scared of the sight just that he is surprise on how it happen.

"It's okay Ryuuzaki-chan." He assured her but then his words are cut off as his azure blue eyes reveal as he looks surprise at the sight.

**

* * *

A/N:** Once more another mayhem and additional character is included to this story. It seems I am having more fun writing this story equals to Hysteric Moon and soon I will update it.


	5. Panic 5: Cat Kiss

**KITTY PANIC**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **Finally updated this story for this New Year along with Hysteric Moon. Lately, I notice this fic and **Hysteric Moon** gains a huge hits especially my one-shot FujiSaku **Worst Birthday**. Really happy that makes my blood boils excitedly.

I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**FujixSaku0709, AlphaSigma, TheTensaiMaRuiBunTa, Nikooru-sama, nekozr, Otakugal, NoseBleed, Reader, silverdoe2, red-jello04, nertz, sakurateodoro and Dead Memories of Final Fantasy.**

Enjoy reading it!**  
**

**Quick Review: **Now that Marui and Niou knew the real reason why Fuji is staying in the young girl's house. Nevertheless the mayhem never ends there as they ended up working Wings Café making the waitresses wearing cat ears and tail to camouflage. As things are getting normal until Sakuno almost meet her trouble then Oshitari Yuushi appeared and saved her. Eiji and Ryoma appeared in the café as well. Then Fuji saw the petite girl with the cold youngest Seigaku regular talking while he felt a foreign feeling once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Marui is looking worried. Too worried as he keeps wearing the frown on his face, not only that he also eats the 10th slice of cake made by his precious cake princess.

"Okay you have five seconds to stop what you're doing. And stop eating it when you walk, puri." the Rikkai Dai trickster glared irritatingly at his child-like companion.

"How can I not be still when Fuji is spending more time with Sa-chan." Marui whines like a child. "Why him, of all the people!"

While the self-proclaim tensai lad continues whining while eating the cake and babbling on 'why Fuji instead of me' quote on and on, Niou could only sighs irritatingly at his companion. True they've only been at Wings Café for the whole day however for Marui he wanted to be with the cute girl longer alas they live in different area. Then the silver haired lad turns his attention to his cellphone and calls to a certain person he knows well.

"Hey I just gave him that book like you said." Niou informed the person from the other line. "Really, why Fuji would need it in the first place? …. Ok. Don't forget our deal. See you." he questioned the person on the other line.

As Niou ended his conversation to the other person, his attention goes back to the poor red haired tensai who is still looking in a slump. Thus that's not all, he could also see gloomy auras are coming out from Marui as well, which makes him twitches even more that he could not stand seeing him like that all day.

"Here I could give you some copies of Ryuuzaki-san's photos." He offers him.

The self-proclaimed stares strangely at Niou thinking whether he is joking or not, before he could say a word a picture of Sakuno in her maid attire with the cat at the Wings Cafe in the trickster's digital camera. Then he presses the button only to show more pictures of her in different poses and angles. Without any thinking, Marui took the camera as he scans through everything.

"Well?" the Rikkai Dai Trickster waited.

"These pictures…" the self-proclaimed tensai trails. "She wasn't looking at the camera wasn't she?"

Niou nods his head while observing his fellow teammate. He could not get to see Marui's expressions as his red bangs are covering his eyes which makes a little difficult to see. A minute or two have passed, the glucose-lover did not move an inch making the trickster lad to take his camera and delete them all. Just as his hand is only an inch away from the camera, the red haired glares at him as if he's really pissed off making the silver haired lad to pull his hand away after seeing that look.

"Niou…" the glucose-lover lad growls at him very angrily. As the red haired lad continues glare at his companion until a minute later his expression changed into a smile. "GOOD JOB!" he thumbs up at him.

The silver tied hair lad could only blink his eyes stares at the glucose-lover who is continuously staring the pictures in his camera with a smile on his face. "Is he really in love… Or just stupid?" Niou wondered.

**Panic 5: Cat Kiss**

In the neighborhood, Fuji is on his way to the Ryuuzaki residence while he carries a baggage with food in it. He looks uneasy at the event earlier when he went to the convenience store where all the girls were staring at him. Actually it wasn't bad after all he got used having fan girls admiring him in a distance but for somehow he felt uncomfortable. He is feeling a little uncomfortable as he could feel the eyes from female population are staring directing behind him. Normally, he doesn't mind the stares admiration from the girls but for somehow he hates it. Then again he also brought his camera without any thoughts.

"I'm getting more confused than ever." The brunette lad thought.

"I never thought to find you here, Fuji."

The brunette tensai turns around only to see Oshitari walking few meters behind him. For some odd reason Fuji is getting a little irritated when he saw his face yet he doesn't know why he is acting like that the sudden.

"What is it, Oshitari-san?" Fuji questioned him irritatingly. Which he is shocked at the tone of his voice he's using.

"It won't take long but let me get this straight." Oshitari cleared it up. He takes out something from his pocket only to reveal a medium-sized gift and gives it to the Sadist Tensai. "Please deliver it to Ryuuzaki Sakuno?"

Fuji just stares confusedly at this while looking at the gift and the blue haired tensai.

"I'm sure she would be happy." He told him which the blue haired tensai smirks. "Of course she would." Oshitari smirks proudly. "I'm sure you'd deliver this to her safely."

With that, Oshitari takes his leave from the opposite direction as the brunette haired lad could only stare at him then to the gift he was holding. A minute later, he turns his attention back to the Hyoutei Tensai as he was already further away.

"Is it possible he fell in love at first sight?" the Sadist Tensai ponders himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The Sadist Tensai arrives in the Ryuuzaki resident without any trouble at all as he goes his way to the kitchen and places the food he had bought her from the convenience store. Right now the petite girl is busily cleaning the house. Just as he plans to put his camera away the book has dropped out from his pocket. He stares at the book's coverage for a minute. That book's coverage has a picture of a cat with few words entitled **_'Know Your Cat'_**, it was the one he given from the Rikkai Dai Trickster the other day. He already read few chapters from the book yet he did not finish all the way

"It's not like I need a guide to take care of a cat." He thought as he puts it away quickly before Sakuno could ever see it.

Then the kitty girl appears thanks to his reflects. "Fuji-senpai do you mind helping me out in the kitchen?" Sakuno asked him.

"Before that, I met Oshitari-san on the way and wants to give you this." He said while giving her the gift as she accepts it.

The cat-eared girl accepts the gift as the brunette haired lad handed it to her. She opens her gift only to reveal a cute brown teddy bear with neatly red ribbon tied under its neck. The petite girl smiles beautifully at it which the tensai sadist caught the glimpse of her beauty. He could not help but admiring the view as it's like a perfect picture. Speaking of picture, he still have his camera as he took the opportunity to capture the moment. With the camera's sound, she turns her attention to the brunette haired lad looking surprise.

"Sorry, Ryuuzaki-chan. The moment was beautiful I have to capture it." Smiles the sadist tensai at his dear junior, "Don't worry I'm planning to give you this afterward."

The petite girl just shook her head nervously. "But what if Obaachan finds the photo and ask about those ears?" panicked the timid girl while her ears are hung down and her tail swings to different directions.

A good question, he thought as he imagine how Sumire would flip if she sees a picture of her granddaughter with cat ears and tail. The brunette haired lad places his hand under his chin and thought a little. "Then let's just say you're modeling for my new hobby." He simply smiles.

The petite girl could only blushes as she holds the teddy bear in her arms. Fuji just chuckles at the cute sight yet could not help how he felt happy in the inside when he took her picture. "I'll help you chopping the carrots, then." he smiles.

As they start working in the kitchen, Fuji could have sworn she looks very happy than ever. Whatever brighten her day he just smiles amusingly at himself. While they are preparing for their dinner, the tensai brunette secretly takes a quick glance at the kitty girl who is busily mixing at the stove. He was only standing next to her yet for some odd reason he felt comfortable when it comes to her presence than his fan girls. Before he could return his attention on cutting the carrots, he notices the auburn haired girl's face looks pale.

"Something wrong?" Fuji asked her.

"You're bleeding!" she gasped worryingly.

The brunette tensai blinks his eyes staring at the worryingly cat girl as her tiny hands hold his left hand. A small cut appears at the top of his left forefinger not that he is scared of the sight just that he is surprise on how it happen.

"It's okay Ryuuzaki-chan." He assured her but then his words are cut off as his azure blue eyes reveal as he looks surprise at the sight.

His finger is being kissed by her soft lips seconds later he could feel her tongue against his wound. One lick the slight pain and the blood are gone. Sakuno looks at her senior with innocent look without realizing her action had shocked him.

"I'll get the first aid kit." She told him.

She hurriedly left Fuji just to find the first aid kit. As her presence is gone, he continues to stare his cut finger then to the spot where she disappears. He sits down on a nearest chair looking very shocked then again he felt his heart is racing fast when he thought of that. Then he felt the vibration of his cellphone coming from his pocket. He answers it as he places to his right ear.

"Have you received a package from Niou?" Inui's voice called from the other line. A few seconds of pause, the Data player could tell the brunette lad raises his eyebrows yet he continue talking. "I thought you might need some guide while she still has those ears and tail."

"Are you implying that she would turn into a real cat?" his voice raises.

"Not exactly but who knows she might probably have one unconsciously." The Data player pointed out.

The brunette haired lad sighs a bit irritatingly at his caller. Then he just remembered very important he need to ask. "How is the remedy coming?"

A disappointed sighs was heard from the other line. "Still working on it but I could make it before Ryuuzaki-sensei returns." He said the good news. "By the way, you sounded like you're one hundred percent confused. Did something-- *click!*"

The sadist tensai just closes his cell phone before Inui could say another of his data prediction. Of course, he knew the Data player's haunch is correct as he is getting more confused of his feelings as he could hear his heart skips when he thought of the petite girl.

"Inui had better finishes his remedy…" he mumbled surprisingly. He buries his face with his both hands just as he felt something throbbing in his heart. "How long will I stay?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Night arrives once more as the brunette haired lad lies down on the guest's bed looking dreadfully tired at the whole day. He looks up at the room's ceiling recalling some few events happened. Fuji knew the petite girl has a crush on the stoic youngest regular yet he questions if she still harbors her love for him. Then again there's Marui who really loves her as it was obvious how he keeps on ranting he would marry her someday. Lastly he ponders about Oshitari since he did bother giving his gift. However what about himself, he wondered as he stares at the band aid finger. He sighs once again and decided to hit the sack. As he turns off the lights, he sees Sakuno hiding shyly behind the door as her ears were hanging down.

"What is it now Ryuuzaki-chan?" Fuji kindly asks her.

The petite girl shyly looks at her senpai then looks away for a sec. It takes a few minutes for her to find some courage until she did. "Can I stay here just for tonight?"

"Thinking you might sleep here again like the other day?" he mentioned thus earning a slight blush from the auburn haired girl. "Just hop on." He smiles at her.

Hearing his approval makes the kitty girl really happy as her cat ears goes up and her tail begins to wag. She trots her way in a cute manner to the bed. He could not help finding her so cute that he wants to hug her then again that would be very rude he mental note to himself. Before they could fall to sleep, Sakuno spoke out.

"You know Fuji-senpai… usually Tezuka-senpai used to take care of me whenever Obaachan isn't here." She told him.

A sudden pain occurs on the lad's heart nevertheless he continues to smile at her. "Really? Tezuka never mentioned it to anyone. Not even Ryuuzaki-sensei too." He smiles at her.

"Errr that's because…" she trails off as she tries to find the right word.

The Sadist Tensai just chuckles when he saw her cute expression. "Never mind, let's just sleep." He suggested.

The kitty girl nods her head while a small yawn escapes from her lips. She snuggles for warmth under the blanket as she faces the other side of the bed. Fuji could only smiles amusingly as he watches her then he lies down facing the opposite direction of the bed as well. Both of them goes to a deep slumber while Fuji is secretly wishing nothing else will happen throughout the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the middle of the night, full moon shines beautifully as it illuminates the room too well as it hits to the eyes of the sadist tensai. A second later, his eyes slowly open up only to reveal his azure blue eyes. He looks to his side to see the cat eared girl sleeping peacefully. As he stares admiringly at her peaceful look like a lover, few minutes later his lips meet hers.

The blissful kiss only takes only a few while until the brunette haired lad breaks the kiss while staring at the sleeping figure. There is no life in his eyes until he finally realizes his actions. He jumps out of the bed looking daze and surprise. It's a good thing Sakuno did not wake up from his startled if she did she would be in shock that her first kiss was stolen by Fuji. The brunette stares at the sleeping figure while he touches his lips as he could feel her softness lips to his.

"I kissed her." he gasped.

**Panic 5 End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Panic 6: Confession and Confusion**_

"I have a present for you." The self-proclaim tensai grins at her.

Sakuno curiously looks at the glucose-lover lad as she wonders his gift. They are standing in front of each other. She notices Marui's eyes are close with a smile pasting on his face as her curiosity grows on her. In just a blink, her lips meet to his.

The petite girl wants to release herself from him but then the glucose-lover lad's arms are already around her as if he predicted she would try to stop him. It only takes a few minute until Marui breaks the kiss meeting their eyes.

"I really love you Sakuno." He confessed her sincerely.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Well this ends my chapter. Only few more chapters until this story will be done. Before you leave after reading and your review please don't forget to vote in my poll in my profile. Arigatou!

**MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!!**


	6. Panic 6: Confession and Confusion

**KITTY PANIC**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **I want to say... thank you all for the hits and the review of this story! There's a new poll regarding to this fic. Take your time to pick and enjoy reading it

I want to thank the ff reviewers:

**silverDoe02, FujixSaku0709, Nikooru-sama, TheTensaiMaRuiBunTa, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, Arisato Aigi, Dead Memories of Final Fantasy, sakurateodoro, YunaNeko, red-jello04, and kira.**

**Quick Review: **The brunette haired lad starts questioning his feelings for his junior as well now he reacts with Marui and Oshitari. In the middle of the night, Fuji did something unforgivable yet unexpected of his own actions which is kissing Sakuno in her sleep. What more is he going to face next?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the residence of Marui Bunta, the red haired lad is busily looking at the pictures of cute Sakuno he got from Niou with a happy smile. He looks like an idiot falling in love that Niou would really need to whack his head if he was there to see that kind of look. Speaking of it, the red haired glucose-lover made a grimace face when thought of Fuji with the petite girl. For some reason he did not like the way he looks when he's with Sakuno and he knows that look very much.

"YOSH! I've decided I'll definitely tell her my feelings!" Marui exclaimed excitedly and confidently.

**Panic 7: Confession and Confusion**

Morning rises once more as the birds are chirping happily the usual and eating the early worms as their breakfast. As in the Ryuuzaki Residence, Fuji is sitting on the couch looking dreadfully tired as he could not even wink after the incident last night. The kiss has been haunting in his dream as if it was telling him never forget the texture of her lips. He is going insane, his mind tells him.

For some odd reason, he wanted to feel that soft lips again and perhaps he could—okay he's not going that far as he shakes his head violently. He could not believe himself he's actually thinking such sort of thing. Only guys with tremendous hormone problems would encounter this. Then again his head begins to burn irritatedly feeling a little a shame of himself.

"I need to clear my mind." The brunette haired lad mental noted himself.

Just as the brunette haired stands up from his seat and takes his walk until he meets the auburn haired girl who is standing in front of him. For some odd reason, Fuji is somehow panicking in the inside when he caught a glimpse of her. He mentally hits himself as he keeps his usual composure.

"Can I ask you something, Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno squeaks nervously.

The sadist tensai nods his head as he watches her playing her forefingers shyly. He awaits her question yet for some odd reason he caught himself staring at her lips. Shaking his head violently trying to get rid of the dirty thoughts and look at her face not the lips. As the petite girl is about to say something but then she couldn't say it at all.

"Forget what I said." She said.

Before the tensai brunette could even say anything, Sakuno has quickly left the room as she headed downstairs. As she is already far from the brunette haired tensai, she lands on her knees with deep crimson blushes are visible on her cheeks.

"_There's no way Fuji-senpai kissed me last night."_ She thought. _"It has to be a dream."_

Back in the guest room, the brunette haired lad was standing still looking distraught at the event as if he was being dumped. He stayed like that until he felt the vibration of his cellphone in his pocket.

"Hello?" Fuji answered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're looking quite in a slum today, Fuji." Inui said who is looking at the tensai sadist in interests.

The Data player takes his full attention in interest to the sadist tensai who is looking dreadfully gloomy as his current aura is showing to everyone in Seishun Park. Inui sweat-dropped at his the rare sight of his teammate nevertheless he even takes down notes. He calls repeated his question again as the brunette haired lad turns his head slowly yet very scary that could scare anyone who is near him.

"Is it that obvious?" Fuji answered in a gloomy voice.

"_Okay… Data."_ Inui thought while taking down another note. "I am not sure what made you act like this but this isn't quite like you." He told him.

The brunette haired lad nods weakly while looking daze. _"Then again what is the main reason why we're here?"_ the tensai sadist questioned himself.

Fuji turns his attention to a certain cat-eared and tailed girl who dresses up in a cute gothic lolita that attracts people, young and old, at her cuteness. Sakuno looks cute despite she is gaining more attention from little kids and the mothers which he is smiling amusingly. However he is also glaring at few guys who were checking up on his kohai with perverted looks, which he is not enjoying it. Of course Inui could not miss the good opportunity and view as he also record it into his notebook as well.

"Hmm… You're falling for her aren't you?" he grinned. Fuji stares at the Data player with an interesting expression Inui had ever seen as he takes down his note to describe exactly what he sees before it would fade away. "It's been awhile since I saw you have feelings for Ryuuzaki-san." Inui mentioned with a satisfaction smile.

As the Data player continuously taking down notes until he was stopped by the tensai who grabs his right hand. He looks at his fellow teammate looking confused as he reveals his blue eyes. _"I once had feelings for her before?"_ Fuji questioned himself confusedly.

Again the Data player caught something he never expected as he took another opportunity to record it into his notebook. "I see you have forgotten." Inui mumbled, "Well I can't blame you have forgotten it ever since the accident." he added.

The tensai brunette haired lad raises one of his eyebrows while staring at Inui curiously to his words. Silence and stares could only be seen between them until the Data player distracted him as he mentioned few guys are flirting to their coach's granddaughter. And Fuji took the bait literally by sending some evil glares causing other guys to stay away from Sakuno.

_"Interesting."_ the Data player grinned at the event. "You know Tezuka is kind of late." Inui mentioned as he looks for any familiar lad.

Little did he knows, Fuji's heart suddenly sunken when Inui mentioned their team captain. He just remembered his conversation with Sakuno last night. Then again it really bothers him of their relationship as he recalls how the girl stuttered all the sudden trying to find the right words to explain. He wanted to know yet he noted this may catch the Data player's interest.

"So why are we here again?" the brunette haired lad changed the subject quickly.

Actually Inui manage to see through him like an open book. "I thought it might be a good research to see how other guys see on a cat-eared gothic Lolita. I heard they are really popular in thses days." He stated.

Little did Inui know, with his remark really makes Fuji really irritated at it. Not only that, he is starting to get more annoyed than ever. "You do know Tezuka would _**kill**_ you for that." The sadist tensai told him.

"Hmm. It depends how Tezuka-buchou would react when he sees her." the Data player added.

Now Inui had really crossed the line, brunette haired lad thought. He really want to kill him so badly yet his conscience tells him not to do that instead he needs some place to cool off.

"I'm going to get some** drinks**." He excused himself before Inui could even say another word.

The Data player watches his fellow teammate walking further away. Secretly he was grinning from the inside as he notice more strangeness coming from the sadist tensai. Of course he wasn't a fool that he did not notice Fuji's reaction. In fact, he was just testing out. Just as the brunette haired lad is out of his sight Inui turn his attention to the girl but then she was out of the sight as well. "I wonder where did Ryuuzaki-san went off to?" he said it out loud

Somewhere around the park, the petite girl wanders around looking very lost once again thanks to her no sense of direction she easily gets lost. The petite girl tries looking for Inui or Fuji but no luck so far which depresses her even more. Not only that she is also feeling uncomfortable at the clothes she is wearing then again having her cat ears and tail shown in public is one she is MOST uncomfortable at all. She even got some unexpected attention from some guys who are hitting on her yet she didn't like it at all.

"But at least Fuji-senpai protected me." Sakuno blushes as she recalls the event.

An unfamiliar feeling starts to rise within her. She barely recognizes it as if she feels the same way when she was around the Prince of Tennis. The petite girl shakes her head violently as she mental note herself she needs to find her way back to Inui and Fuji before they could start a search party.

"Sa-chan?" a familair male's voice called her.

The petite girl turns around to the direction where she was called. "Marui-kun?" she gasped as she recognize the red haired lad blowing bubblegum.

"Ah good timing I was planning to meet you." Marui chirped happily. "By the way, why are you here alone looking.... like that?"

Sakuno just stare at the glucose-lover lad looking too energetic the usual. Honestly she doesn't know why he is too attracted to her all she remember her first meeting at the Wings Cafe when she first works there. "I'm not alone, Marui-kun. I'm with Inui-senpai and... Fuji-senpai." she corrected him with slight blush appears on her cheeks. Marui's face turns solemn all the sudden he hears Fuji's name yet he sense something strange when he notices the blush on her face. It actually hurt him yet angry at Fuji.

"I have a present for you." The self-proclaim tensai grins at her.

Sakuno curiously looks at the glucose-lover lad as she wonders his gift. They are standing in front of each other. She notices Marui's eyes are close with a smile pasting on his face as her curiosity grows on her. In just a blink, her lips meet to his.

The petite girl wants to release herself from him but then the glucose-lover lad's arms are already around her. It only takes a few minute until Marui breaks the kiss meeting their eyes.

"I really love you Sakuno." He confessed.

While Marui and Sakuno are having their confession conversation, unknown to them Inui is currently hiding under the bushes witnessing and hearing everything. His eyes glinted and grinned amusingly while recording all the events into his trusty notebook.

"This is rather interesting." Inui said while taking down information in his notebook. "How would Fuji reacts when I tell him this?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In few distance away, Fuji sneezes out of the blue while he is on his way back to the park while carrying few drinks. "Is someone talking about me or was is Inui?" he wondered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back to the park, Marui continue staring at her romantically waiting for his answer to the person he loves. Sakuno is still speechless as her mouth was left open while staring at the self-proclaimed genius. Second turns into minutes as they continue staring into their eyes. None of them move until the red haired lad was first to react as his face turns bright red as he realizes his actions. The petite girl becomes alert as her cat ears and tail goes up at the lad's sudden reaction.

**"ANYHOW PLEASE THINK OF IT CAREFULLY, SA-CHAN!"** He pleaded with dark blush on his face.

Before she could say something to the red haired lad, he already dashes out without letting to hear the rest of the words. Still speechless at the earlier event as she lands on her knees to the ground with her face turns really crimson red. She never expect she gets a kiss from Marui instead she always wish her first kiss would be Ryoma. She tries imagine having her first kiss from Ryoma but then her vision only shown her something different, which surprises her.

_"Why am I not thinking of Ryoma-kun anymore?"_ she questioned herself.

While the petite girl is in confused, the Data player is gathering more information of the poor girl as he keeps on mumbling and writing at the same time. Just as he plans to show himself up he notices two familiar figures coming their way to Sakuno.

_"This is getting more interesting."_ Inui smiles.

Back to the auburn haired girl, her cat ears perk up as she picks up the footsteps coming behind her. Fearing it might be some perverts or even worst, she plans to escape immedietely when she has her chance. As she stands up, she notices two familiar guys whom she had never thought she would encounter at this time and day. "Kouhei and Youhei-san?" she questions at the two.

Two guys- one with pink hair and the other one has blue haired- look at the petite girl who called out their names. The twins just stare at the girl looking surprising yet glad to see someone they know. On the other hand, the auburn girl is not happy to see them as she remembers she still has her cat ears and tail visible and worst of all she is wearing the most embarassing clothes she ever wears.

"Wah! Saku-chan is that really you?" smiled the guy in blue who looks like a girl is called Kouhei Tanaka. "You look really cute with that neko gothic lolita costume."

A slight blush appears on the petite girl's cheeks. "I have to agree." agreed the guy in pink called Youhei Tanaka while he is looking at her from top to bottom. "But honestly, any guys must have got their attention on you."

The petite girl nods nervously while looking at them. "Well I better go now. There is someone I need to meet." the auburn haired girl smiles nervously.

Just as she had her cue to get away before the Jyosei Shonan Regular twins would ask for more she takes only few steps away from them. As she had thought she finally succeed until she was stopped when Youhei grabs her tail, which hurts her. There was a massive silent between them as the twins are staring at the petite girl surprisingly at her reaction even Sakuno was surprised that she gave it away. Youhei stare at the petite girl still has his surprising look he tries to pull one of her ears but then he noticed there are not costume at all.

"They're not costume… aren't they?" Kouhei mumbled surprisingly while he stares at the cat ears and tail.

"They are real all right…" Youhei said as he slightly pulls one of her cat ears.

A dead silence occurs in the park as they could only stare at the petite girl with the cat ears and tail. The petite girl is in panic yet shock how she could handle since she is far away from Fuji, Inui and Marui. Since there aren't a lot of people who could hear their talk, she has no other choice but to tell them. As she is about to say a word while her ears are hung down both twins were smiling at her.

**"YOU'RE SO CUTE, SAKU-CHAN!!"** exclaimed the Tanaka twins.

The twins attack her with their hug causing her to be in shock while she squeaks like a little mouse at their sudden movement. But that's not the only problem for Sakuno as she found herself she is between their hugs like a sandwich.

"Sorry I left all the sudden, Sa-chan… I…" Marui appeared.

The red haired self-proclaimed tensai comes back again only to find the petite girl was being hugged by Kouhei and Youhei. Not only he was in shock at the sight but also Fuji who arrives later on when he heard her yelp. It surprises yet pains the sadist tensai at the sight. Not before long, Inui also appeared behind the bushes while muttering 'data' and writing down into his notebook.

"_Not another rival."_ Marui cried in the inside as he watches the twins of Jyosei Shonan regulars are hugging the girl affectionately.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the other hand, Tezuka is on his way to some place else where he was given. The stoic Seigaku captain looks irritated as behind him there are few girls are staring at him with blushes on their cheeks. "Inui better has his reason for calling me out at this day. Or I'll give him 50 no 100 laps." he noted himself.

**Panic 6 End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Panic 7: More Rivals**_

"It's amazing how she can attract admirers." Inui mumbled.

Currently the Data player is collecting more interesting data on certain people which are none other than the Tanaka twins, Marui and last but not least Fuji. Inui was crackling very evil from both inside and out with an evil smile showing really obvious if anyone ever see that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Now Sakuno is more confused than ever plus Youhei and Kouhei made their first appearance in this chapter to make more mayhem. Sorry if I made the characters a little OOC in this chapter. Plus I want to thank FujixSaku0709 for her help on Youhei and Kouhei's personality.

Before I end this note, I was really surprised to see the results that this fic has become the second place. My first V-day fic **More Than Just Chocolate** has become the number 1 hit. It actually surprised me my first one-shot and M-rated fic had beaten **KITTY PANIC**. Belated Happy Valentine's Day to you all!

MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!


	7. Panic 7: More Rivals

**KITTY PANIC**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait everyone! I know I usually update every month or two weeks later but it seems my finals are coming up plus projects are starting to pile up. It's a major headache but I will still survive and keep up.

I'd like to thank the following people/reviewers:

**silverDoe02, TheTensaiMaRuiBunTa, fujisyusukelover09, Nikooru-sama, Arisato Aigi, FujixSaku0709, and Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-**

**Enjoy!**

**Quick Review: **It turns out that our sadist tensai once had a crush on the auburn haired girl according to the Data player but when and how did his crush ended? Another mayhem occurs in the Seishun Park as Fuji and Sakuno were called out by Inui for some odd reason. Then again they meet two more guys the Tanaka twins- Youhei and Kouhei. Are they another rivals?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tezuka walks his way to the park looking more irritated. Why? First, he was called by Inui and was told to come in Seishun Park out of the blue. Lastly, he was followed or watched by girls who are hiding behind him.

"Inui you better give me reasonable excuse or you'll be taking 200 laps around the court." He mental noted himself.

**Panic 7: More Rivals**

"It's amazing how she can attract admirers." Inui mumbled.

Currently the Data player is collecting more interesting data on certain people which are none other than the Tanaka twins, Marui and last but not least Fuji. Inui was crackling very evil from both inside and out.

"Data never lies as usual." He smiles.

"OI! How long are you going to hug her?" Marui growls at the Tanaka twins with raging flames are shown in his eyes.

The twins glance up at the self-proclaimed tensai who is looking more pissed yet jealous at the same time. With few minutes of staring Youhei and Kouhei turn their attention to the petite cat girl who is smiling nervously. It only takes a while for their brain to process until they finally realize their position.

"Ah! We're sorry, Saku-chan!" the Tanaka twins exclaimed and apologizing the poor girl.

Fuji and Marui secretly sigh at the Tanaka twins and thought helping the girl on her feet again. As they both extend their hands to Sakuno, they notice their similar actions to the same girl. Thus they started to glare each other's eyes as if they're sending some mental messages. Still the petite girl accepts their help as she got her feet on the ground. Inui is grinning maliciously as his glasses glinted while he witnessing the most interesting scene ever.

"This is the best data ever." He smirks evilly.

The Data player has his full attention back to the petite girl and her admirers trying to witness another more interesting data. But what he is more interested to know is the brunette haired lad and the self-proclaimed tensai. The Tanaka twins notice the self proclaim tensai's face which they don't like it very much. Without any warning they block between Marui and Sakuno which surprises the auburn haired girl.

"What are you doing, Tanaka brats?" the red haired lad angrily hissed them. "I'm trying to have a conversation with my Sa-chan."

The brunette haired lad felt anger residing inside of him when the Rikkai Dai Volley player proclaim Sakuno was 'his' then again the Tanaka twins doesn't seem to like the way he talk as well. "Saku-chan you can't be serious that red haired is your boyfriend?" Kouhei question the petite girl.

"He's not a perfect choice. You deserve someone who is more worthy to be with you." the other half told her while he is hissing at Marui.

"Oi! Oi! Are you saying I'm not good to be her husband?" the Rikkai Dai Volley scowled at both twins.

"Of course, I-WE cannot approve you're her boyfriend." Youhei angrily yelled at Marui.

Kouhei nodded his head in agreement as the self-proclaim tensai felt a vein on his temple. "What makes you think you're her ideal boyfriend?" he glared back at the half Tanaka twins.

Marui and the Tanaka twins just glare at each other with lightning strike as the background. Fuji and Sakuno could only watch the three guys with sweat-drop as they notice the background. While the three of them are having an argument the brunette haired lad could only watch their argument then he turns his attention to the petite girl.

"So are Tanaka twins also your admirers like Marui-san?" Fuji asked her.

The petite girl has her attention to the brunette haired lad with her cat ears up and her tail moving around. There was a heavy silence between them yet for somehow the sadist tensai doesn't feel comfortable as he finds himself trying to refrain himself from touching the junior. Even so, he thought it was a stupid question to ask even though he felt his heart was sinking very deep.

The auburn haired girl continues staring at him until she flashes her best smile. "No, they act more like they're my brothers." She replies innocently. "They may act so childishly but they're fun to be with."

The sadist tensai could felt a sudden emotion residing inside of him. Then again that emotion is somehow wants to explode right now thankfully he manages to hold with his usual killer smile. Sakuno could only smiles at him back without realizing her smile makes the brunette tensai's heart melt further. Then again the brunette haired lad is still confuse yet for somehow he felt this kind of feeling before also he notices the way the auburn haired girl seems to be getting more pretty every minutes as if he has fallen for her once. However he doesn't know when or who did he once had. Until he just remembered what the juice scientist told him earlier before witnessing the sight. As he turn his attention to the Data player he saw Inui is waving at someone.

"It's about time you got here, Tezuka." The Data player looks at the arriving person.

All eyes, even Sakuno and Fuji, turn their attention to the stoic Seigaku captain who arrives looking calm as usual. Although it may seem like it but what they do not know Tezuka is secretly panting very tired probably he got away from the stalker girls. He has the worst day ever, he said to himself.

"Did you have trouble coming here?" Inui questioned him.

Before the stoic captain could add another word, his attention focusing on the petite girl who is standing next to him. There is a moment of silence between them until Tezuka tears his gaze away from her as he turns to the certain person who is busily scribbling down into his notes and mumbling 'data'.

"Is this _**your **_doing, Inui?" Tezuka questioned yet sounded more demanding.

"It is." Inui replied truthfully with a grin.

Just as the stoic Captain could say another word he was interrupted by the Tanaka twins and Marui. "What is your relationship with Saku-chan/Sa-chan!?" the twins and Marui questioned the stoic Seigaku captain.

All eyes were focusing Tezuka looking more determined to know the truth. The stoic captain could only stare at them back then he turns to the petite girl who is helplessly trying hard to find the right words. He sighs secretly as he answers their question.

"We're like siblings." Tezuka replied.

All the guys, including Fuji, stare at Tezuka unbelieving to his words the red haired lad turns his attention to the petite girl then back to the stoic captain. They even ask the same question to the young auburn haired girl as she replies the same answer like the stoic Seigaku captain thus this makes the three sigh in big relief. Except for the brunette haired lad who felt relief from the inside which surprises him. Good thing no one else has seen it except for one certain person who caught the action.

"That's good for one thing I thought you have a thing for her as well." Marui sighs in relief.

_Twitch_. That's one.

"Agree!" Youhei nodded.

"If he does, me and Youhei would have heart attack to see our adopted sister in the hands of a stoic person." Kouhei added

_Twitch!_ That's two.

"Umm… you're referring to Echizen brat." The self-proclaim tensai corrected the twins. "Then again there are no way stoic people like those two can win her heart."

_**TWITCH! TWITCH!**_ And that's the final round.

"Take 500 laps around the park now!" Tezuka's voice demanded in a very scary tone.

Marui and the Tanaka twins stare at the stoic captain with fear before they could say a word they immediately started their punishment before Tezuka could even add more. Sakuno asks him if she could get a drink to cool his head. Before the stoic captain could decline Fuji insisted as he gives the drink he brought earlier.

The stoic captain could stare at the drink then to Fuji as if he was thinking whether he should accept it or not. Of course the brunette haired lad could tell what he is thinking as he just gives the drink to him. Before Tezuka could take a drink, he has his attention to Sakuno, who is still wearing gothic lolita outfit, in those strange clothes he has seen. Secretly he is still in shock at her clothes and thought how their coach would reaction to see her granddaughter wearing those kind of outfits.

"Can you bring Ryuuzaki-san to a nearby restroom, Fuji." Tezuka requested the sadist tensai. "It may cause uproar she wears those clothes."

The brunette haired lad gives an understanding nod to Tezuka knowing what he meant. As Fuji escorts the kitty girl to their destination, the stoic Seigaku captain is taking precaution observation of the two but he is more observing to the sadist tensai.

"Fuji has changed." The stoic captain mumbled as he watches them very careful not to miss.

"50 percent those three won't last. 30 percent they would try to make a run and 10 percent they would finish at half way." Inui stated as he records it into his notebook.

"Is this part of your plan, Inui?" Tezuka boomed.

The Data player stares at Tezuka with an evil smile. "Maybe or not." The Data Player grinned evilly. "Fear not I just want to confirm something which has been my favorite topic ever."

This increase the stoic captain's interest as he raises one of his eyebrows. "Of course you know who it is." Inui grinned, "Which is why I want to know how he reacts when Ryuuzaki-san's wearing those clothes I lent her."

"Inui join with them... NOW!" He hissed at him.

"Yes buchou." The Data player nodded as he joins with the other runners but then Tezuka calls him. "You think his memories are coming back?"

Inui could only stare at the Seigaku captain only showing 'I'm-not-that-sure' look thus he starts running along with the three. Tezuka watches them as he secretly glances at the certain sadist tensai and the auburn haired girl, not wearing the gothic lolita outfit and has her ears and tail hidden, are coming back.

_"It can't really be isn't it?"_ he thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Minute later, the Tanaka twins and Marui have left the park only leaving few people behind. The Data player is feeling more amused as he watches certain person which is none other than Fuji. The sadist tensai may look calm as usual but secretly he is actually more irritated as he watches Tezuka and Sakuno are having a small conversation.

"You're angry aren't you?" Inui smirk at the brunette haired lad.

The brunette haired lad stays quiet refusing to answer the Data player yet his eyes are focusing to the two people. Of course Inui predicted this to come as his smile grows larger than ever. "But aren't you glad Tezuka-buchou doesn't have certain feelings for her?" he said.

Fuji stops walking while glaring at the Data player. "Your point, Inui?" he hissed at him.

Inui could only smile evilly. He wanted to tell him something amusing yet he noted himself this is not a game. "You must figure out this problem yourself, Fuji." He advises him.

The sadist tensai was left speechless as the Data player walks ahead joining the two's conversation. A smirk is visible on Inui's lips as he secretly watches the brunette haired lad confused.

_"100 percent his memory will come back."_ He noted to himself. _"I wonder how he would react if he recalls it."_

**Panic 7 End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next Chapter**

_**Panic 8: Battle of Heart: Fuji vs. Marui  
**_

"I want to have a fair duel with you." Marui glared at him.

Fuji could only stare, with his blue eyes reveal, at the self-proclaim tensai. He thought the red haired tensai is joking but when he sees his face carefully it shown his seriousness of his words. He could also tell the self proclaim tensai is only battling against him for the heart of a certain girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** And there you have it! I hope this surprise enough for you all on Tezuka and Sakuno's relationship. Some of you may expect that Tezuka has feelings for her as well but sorry to say there isn't. Their relationships are like brother and sister so there aren't any special bonds between them. Sorry TezuSaku fans.

Secondly, there is a secret that will reveal very soon so please be patient with it.

**MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!**


	8. Panic 8:Battle of Heart: Fuji vs Marui

**KITTY PANIC**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **My Summer vacation has just started hopefully I could able to update 2 or 3 more chapters on this story before school starts.

**Nikooru-sama, Dragon Reverb, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, random-fruitcake04**(previously known red-jello04)**, silverdoe02, fujisyusukelover09, FujixSaku0709 and KCR92**

**Quick Review: **In the last chapter, it turns out that the Tanaka twins and Tezuka's feelings are only brotherly love not really love a total relief for both Marui and Fuji. On the other hand, it seems Tezuka and Inui knows something of the brunette tensai's past. Is it a good thing or is it something they fear?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tezuka and Inui are heading their way home after they dropped by at the Ryuuzaki residence. For now, there aren't any problems but those two are discussing very serious topic which is their concern for certain people.

"Fuji has change for the past days." Tezuka commented as he reads the report the Data player. "But there are no signs of his memories being return."

"Still there is a highest possibility Fuji will retrieve his _**missing**_ memories." The data player added.

The stoic Seigaku captain could only stay quiet looking the same. However the Data player could only gives blank expression whether he is making fun at Tezuka or being serious to his words. Silence occurs between until the stoic Seigaku captain completely understands what Inui's mind.

"If that happens who knows what comes next." He said as he looks at the sky. "Especially that person."

**Panic 8: Battle of Heart: Fuji vs. Marui**

Afternoon comes so fast almost everyone could ever notice how time flies except for certain people who are too busy to notice which are no other than the two guys.

Fuji and Marui are having a heat tennis battle in street tennis located near the residence. They are getting serious in the game as both are giving their might winning the game even our sadist tensai as well as his beautiful blue orbs reveal.

Let's start from the beginning shall we?

A half hour before…

Fuji and Sakuno are back at the Ryuuzaki residence once more as they felt more relaxes as they are both tired from the event earlier at the park. Especially the brunette haired seems to be more tired than ever not like the ones he had when he played tennis.

"Seriously I don't know what to do with Inui." Fuji thought in a tired sigh.

While the brunette lad is busily thinking what the Data player's plan might be, he notices a slice of strawberry cake in front of him on the coffee table.

"I thought you might be hungry." She smiles.

His heart goes thump after seeing her smile. Fuji thanks her as he takes a bite of the cake as Sakuno watches him. The brunette haired lad doesn't seem to mind in fact he seems to be enjoying her presence.

"Does it fit to your taste?" she nervously asked him.

He stares at her at first then he gives with a smile. "Saa… frankly I prefer having spicy foods but I do enjoy it." He replied.

The petite girl's face glows happily making her cat ears goes up and her tail moves around in a cute manner. To add another good atmosphere, the brunette haired lad pats her head in a brotherly manner. Fuji could not help the feeling how much he loves her company however his face sadden when he recalls the event when he saw Sakuno and Ryoma at the Wings Café.

"Do you still like Echizen-kun?" Fuji questions her.

There is a dead silence in the air. The petite girl could only stare at the brunette lad with questionable look. On the other hand Fuji is feeling a little guilty for bringing up that topic. _Why did I ask her that?_ The brunette haired lad question himself as he felt like he needs to hit himself so badly for such stupid question. Then again why did he asked her something private it was not like him at all.

"Not anymore." She sadly smiles. The sadist tensai could only stare surprisingly at her answer as she continues talking. "True I did love him but I only realize it was only admiration."

The tensai sadist doesn't know what to react whether he should be happy or not. Then again he felt his own heart flutter in happiness as if it was cheering in joy.

"Fuji-senpai…." She called him.

"Syuusuke."

"Eh?"

"Call me Syuusuke from now on. Then I'll call you Sakuno." He suggested.

The auburn haired girl could only blush when she saw his eyes. "Hn… Fu—Syuusuke-kun." She shyly calls his first name.

The brunette haired lad's eyes twinkle as if he is the happiest guy non earth. He felt he could die any moment when the petite girl calls his name. He could be anymore happier than anything. Sakuno excuses herself going to the kitchen as she dashes really fast than ever that Fuji could even say another words. Just as the kitty girl is alone in the kitchen she leans her back against the wall with her head, ears and tail hanging down.

"Syuusuke-kun…"

Fuji continues enjoying the cake. Never in his life had he enjoy eating the cake from someone else. Let alone enjoy eating delicacies from his older sister. Suddenly his hand stops while looking at the delicious sweet. "How strange… I felt I've known this feeling before?" he wondered.

As the brunette takes his time to understand his feeling not until unfamiliar images starts to appear in his head. He held his head when he starts feeling the throbbing pain. But the pain does not go away as bit by bit some unfamiliar images start to appear until it suddenly fades away. _"What was that just now?"_ Fuji questioned himself.

Feeling confuse and shock at the same time, his cellphone suddenly rings out of the blue. He answers it after he looks at the screen showing some the usual as he answered the phone.

"Marui-san?" He said.

The petite girl comes out of the kitchen while carrying juices thinking the brunette haired lad needs some refreshment until she notices Fuji is at the door.

"Where are you heading?" Sakuno asked him

"I'll be out for a moment." He said. The petite girl gives out a worrying look concerning for the brunette haired lad. "Don't worry I'll be back just for a sec."

"Have a safe trip." She greeted him

Fuji smiles at her very warmly that could make her blush further. Just as he takes his leave he gives her his rarest smile that no one had ever seen. As the brunette haired lad was gone, the kitty girl could places her hands against her chest with a very sad look as if something really painful has hit her.

"Syuusuke-kun..." The petite girl whispers as she clutches her hands on top of her chest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At some nearby tennis street among the neighborhood area, Fuji arrives as he spots the familiar red haired lad blowing his bubblegum.

"Now why did you call me out here?" the brunette haired lad questions him.

The self-proclaim tensai could only glare at Fuji very intense as he pointed at him. "I want to have a fair duel with you." Marui glared at him.

Fuji could only stare, with his blue eyes reveal, at the self-proclaim tensai. He thought the red haired tensai is joking but when he sees his face carefully it shown his seriousness of his words. He could also tell the self proclaim tensai is only battling against him for the heart of a certain girl.

"All right then. Let's play then." He said.

Without any hesitation the self-proclaim tensai gear himself readily as he is at the court right away. The brunette haired lad stares at him strangely as he notices how serious Marui is than ever as he gets himself into the court ready.

"Rough or smooth?" Fuji questions him.

"Smooth!" the red haired lad answered. As the sadist tensai lets go of his racket it landed smooth which Marui smirks victory. _"Luck is on my side now."_ He grinned happily.

As Marui starts his serve he uses tightrope walk. The brunette haired lad could even try to hit back however it backfires as the ball landed on his court so easily. A smirk appears on the lad's lips as he takes his serve another one he manages to gain another score.

"You're much motivated than before." Fuji complimented him.

The self-proclaim tensai could only snort as he continues playing his style against the sadist tensai only leads him until the 3-0 points. "Of course am this is the power of my love for Sa-chan." He proclaim proudly as he aims his hit. "But I am more motivated fighting against my one and only rival."

Fuji manages to hit back the lob. "Really so who's this rival you're talking about?" he questions him without knowing he was as he manages to hit another one back.

**"OI!! I'M REFERRING YOU!! YOU!!"** the red haired lad exclaimed once more as he hits another lob.

A shock expression is presence on the lad's face as he misses his catch. _"I'm his rival?"_ the sadist tensai questioned himself surprisingly.

Just as the brunette haired lad could take another shot, more unfamiliar flashbacks appears in his mind. Only this time he sees himself lying on a bed. He hears voices surrounding him as he sees three or four nurses next to his side as they were rushing to the emergency room. Finally, he recalls himself with serious injuries.

_"What was that just now?"_ he question himself.

Forgetting he is in the middle of the battle, the self-proclaim tensai notices his opponent's daze, unknowing what was the brunette's mind, he finds it irritating. "What you disbelieve me?" he taunted him. Marui's words woke snapped Fuji daze as he focus back to reality.

"If you say was true, then what is your proof?" Fuji demanded.

The red haired lad could only smug at the question as he glares at him in an angry matter. "I caught your expression when you were talking Sa-chan earlier and that expression is not like senior's gesture towards his junior."

Fuji continues listen to the Rikkai Dai volleyist while he concentrates the game. He was shock at the self proclaim tensai whether he thinks Marui is ranting crazy since he knows fully well that he is in love to the petite girl. However the lad continues to provoke him even more.

"It's more like LOVE!" he exclaimed. "Don't deny it! Admit it!! YOU ARE IN LOVE TO HER!!"

Now this surprises the sadist tensai at the red haired lad's shout thanks to his outburst the brunette starts recalling the times he spend with her. He also recalls the foreign feelings that started up in him for the past few days. And the days why he felt jealous when he saw her when she was with other guys. And also the time when other guys were checkingher out he felt so protective of her. So those fluttering feelings he had are actually love? He thought.

"_**You once had feelings for her."**_ Inui's words haunted in the brunette lad's mind.

The sadist tensai shakes his head as he try focus back to the game.

_"If that is the case then I won't lose as well."_ He said.

Fuji start getting more serious than earlier which the self proclaim tensai likes it better. They continue keeping their game serious as they give their best to score a point. The game continues on until Marui had his head hung down while kneeling on his knees. Fuji on the other hand is breathless as he keeps on breathing for air. Minutes later, the self-proclaim tensai gives out a small laugh.

"I admit I lost this match." The red haired lad hung his head sadly. "However I will not give up on her!"

The brunette haired lad nodded his head in agreement while looking at the self-proclaimed tensai. "Then from now we're rivals." He nodded.

Both young men were staring at each other's eyes showing their own determination winning the next round.

"May the best man win." The brunette haired lad bids his rival good luck.

The self-proclaim tensai just smirk as he waves him goodbye while he mental note to himself that he doesn't need that kind of good luck from his rival. Then again he doesn't know which one of them wins so he secretly wishes good luck to Fuji as well.

As Marui is already far away from the brunette haired lad, Fuji starts walking on his way using the opposite direction. However, the direction he is heading is not back to the petite girl's house instead he is heading to another direction.

"First I need to know something." He reminded himself as he heads off to a place he knows where he is heading.

**Panic 8 End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next Chapter**

_**Panic 9: Secret Past**_

"Tell me what happened back then?" Fuji demanded for his answer.

Before Inui could even protest he was completely surprise to see the Sadist tensai's sudden showing of his emotion. Nevertheless, he never expects to see some interesting data could appear right before his eyes. He looks at the brunette with his most serious look.

"Do you remember anything before you got into the hospital?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** In the next chapter everything shall be reveal including the mysterious past of our sadist tensai!

MATTA RAISHUU MINNA-SAN!


	9. Panic 9:Secret Past

**KITTY PANIC**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **Took me a while to finish this chapter and I actually thought it would take longer since I re-edit few parts in this chapter and its next chapter.

I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:

**Nikooru-sama, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, Dragon Reverb, GoldenDoe02(**previously known as **silverDoe02), FujixSaku0709, Kuma the wolf alchemist **and** reinne141.  
**

**Quick Review: **From the last event, Marui and Fuji had their match in tennis to see which one of them is capable to be Sakuno's boyfriend. Even though the Rikkai Dai volley had admitted his defeat however he won't give up as he declares his rival to the tensai brunette. On the other hand, Fuji finally realizes his feeling he has developed towards his junior thanks to Marui's outburst proof. However he has something else in mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the Data player's room, Inui continues to work on his project like he promises. The Data player continues to use other references not until he hears someone knocks the door. Knowing that his parents are absence he delay his project for a while just to meet this stranger. As he opens the door he sees someone he didn't expect to meet in this day and hour.

"I didn't expect your arrival, Fuji." He said.

"I have something to ask you very important." The sadist tensai said.

Inui stares blankly at the sadist tensai as he remains his composure the usual although behind his expression he senses he expect something to come. "You know something don't you?" the brunette haired lad questions his teammate.

"_Could it be…"_ the Data player thought. "What is it?" he asked

"Tell me what happened back then?" Fuji demanded for his answer.

Before Inui could even protest he was completely surprise to see the Sadist tensai's sudden showing of his emotion. Nevertheless, he never expects to see some interesting data could appear right before his eyes. He looks at the brunette with his most serious look.

"Do you remember anything before you got into the hospital?"

The sadist tensai could only raises one of his eyebrows whether the Data player is joking to his words yet his expression remains the same. Fuji tries to recall his past but his head hurt out of the blue which surprises him.

**Panic 9: Secret Past**

-In the Ryuuzaki Residence

Sakuno patiently waits for the brunette haired lad to arrive yet she looks more anxious as she keeps staring at the clock every fifteen minutes. It's already an hour and a half since Fuji left the house and now she's getting worried. Too worried that she can't stand waiting for him as she fears something bad might have happen to him. Thinking of it made her really scared as she recalls horrible accident from her past.

"I have to find him!" she exclaimed.

Hurriedly she takes her hat and a heavy jacket to cover the ears and the tail. As she is about to take her leave, the door opens before her hand reaches to the doorknob only to reveal the brunette tensai. Fuji's smile remains the same as always as she is about to speak to him the tensai speaks first.

"Sorry it took me long to pick these up. I just don't know which one you like best." Fuji shows her the plastic bag full of sweets and some spices.

The brunette haired waited for her to say something although all he could hear is the cold silence in the air. Uncomfortable of this situation, he open his mouth to let his words come out only to be cut off when Sakuno hugs him out of the blue.

"Don't ever do that again, Syuusuke-kun!" she cried. "Do you have any idea how worry I was?"

Sakuno continues sniffing while hugging her senior very tight as if she is afraid to lose him. Feeling the guilt, he instantly wraps his arms around her small frame. "I'm sorry if I worry you much." He apologizes. "I should have call you but I was preoccupied on buying."

The petite girl could only blush intensely as she felt safe in Fuji's warm hug. She likes it so much that she wanted to stay long until she breaks away. "Let's eat shall we?" she said.

Fuji could only nod his head as they start to head to the dinning room. As they start eating their dinner, Fuji could not help himself getting so worried yet sad as he remembers the event at Inui's place.

**-Flashback-**

_Silence occurs in the room as the tensai sadist continues glaring at Inui waiting for his answers however the Data player did not utter any words. Few minutes have pass yet there is no answer which angers him up that he burst his emotions._

"_Why? Why aren't you saying anything?" the brunette haired lad yelled at him._

_Inui observes Fuji's reaction carefully then he finally speaks out. "I'm sorry Fuji but its best you should find out yourself than having me revealing them to you." he apologizes._

_Fume at his teammate's reply, the brunette haired lad could stay quiet as he quietly clicks his tongue. Fuji can't stay longer as he heads back to the Ryuuzaki residence as he predict the petite girl would get a chance to get out of the house in order to find him. However, what the tensai sadist did not see is the worrying look Inui has as he watches his teammate walking away from him._

**-End of Flashback**

"Why is it? Why he couldn't tell me?" Fuji wondered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Inui's house

The Data player could only stare at his notebook, his old notebook, that he took it few years ago. In a second, he calls Tezuka in his cellphone without any thoughts of possibility that the stoic Seigaku captain might hang his phone. It only takes a second until it was pick up.

"Tezuka I have interesting news." The Data player reported to his contact. "Yes it's about Fuji. You won't believe what happened earlier."

At the other line, Tezuka listens to his teammate attentively in every details. After for a while the stoic captain thanks Inui as he hangs the phone then he looks at the night sky. "So it has taking its steps, huh?" he thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day

Fuji and Sakuno are still at home doing nothing else particular. They could only sit on the coach and watch TV except they are getting too bored at the same time. The brunette tensai secretly glances at the quiet girl as he notices she is in slump as her cat tail is gives away her condition.

"How about we go out once in awhile?" the tensai brunette suggested out of the blue. "Of course we should disguise those ears and tail of yours this time."

Before the petite girl could even protest, Fuji has already pushes her up to her room. As he could close the door to give her privacy, Sakuno stopped him.

"What made you decide?" she asked him curiously.

The brunette haired lad could only think for a while then he looks at her. "Saaa… I just felt like it." Fuji smiles the usual.

For a moment she was sure that his smiles was bright yet familiar. It only takes awhile for the auburn haired girl to decide until she agrees the brunette haired lad's suggestion. Fuji smiles even brighter which causes Sakuno's face to flush at the sight. She excuses herself to change her clothes as she shuts the door. She leans her back against the door with deep blush are starting to show on her face. _"I'm falling for him."_ She whispered.

-Somewhere where it isn't crowded

Both are currently at a theme park a good place where they are having good time of course they avoided on roller coaster or other rides that may fly her hat that can expose her cat ears.

"Having fun?" he asked her.

The petite girl looks up to her senpai as he came back holding two types of ice cream- one is the strawberry flavor and the other one is a wasabi ice cream. Sakuno reply with a nod as she receives the strawberry flavor he gives to her as he sits down on the bench next to her.

As Sakuno is enjoying eating her favorite flavor unknown to her Fuji is secretly watching as she innocently devours her snack. He could not help himself falling for his cute junior. He extends his hand to the girl's cheek not until he felt someone bumped into him. He turns his attention to that person until his face becomes sour as he stares at him.

"Sorry my hands slip." A familiar voice apologizes to the couple.

"Marui." Fuji hissed at the certain red haired lad.

The self-proclaim tensai could only smirk in victory while he is staring at the petite girl admiringly like a love sick puppy. Of course Fuji notices his reaction as he secretly grits his teeth yet he manages to keep his cool behind his usual smile.

"So why are you two here?" Marui innocently asked her.

"We're just hanging out… actually Syuusuke-kun suggested it." she innocently replied.

Unknown to the innocent girl, Marui is secretly twitching one of his eyebrows when he hears her calling Fuji's first name. Of course the brunette tensai saw it as it's his turn to grin in victory. Seeing it the self proclaim tensai starts to glare at him.

"So why are you here, Marui-kun?" Sakuno innocently asks him.

"Well I was just looking around for some sweets in here." The self-proclaim tensai answered in a bored tone.

"That's the lamest answer I ever heard." Fuji secretly mumbled yet the red haired Rikkai Dai heard it.

"Ne, do you mind if I tag along with you?" Marui asked her.

Now it's Fuji's turn having one of his eyes twitches when he hears the self-proclaim tensai on joining them. Surely he isn't that stupid as he could tell what Marui's true intention was. Just as he could decline his offer and continue their trip in the theme park until Sakuno spoke first.

"Sure thing, Marui-kun. I don't mind having you around." Sakuno accepts his offer.

Marui grins back at the petite girl while secretly he is cheering excitedly as he mental noted to himself he could try remove Fuji so he and Sakuno could spend their alone time together. Nevertheless, the sadist tensai could read his mind like an open book and he doesn't like the way he is thinking.

"_Should I knock him out unconscious right now and leave?"_ Fuji asked himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three of them continues their adventure in the theme park, Sakuno is definitely enjoying it except Marui and Fuji who aren't enjoying at all. Every time when the self-proclaim tensai finds an opening the brunette tensai would always find way to keep distracting the girl's attention.

"That bastard." Both guys think ill at each other.

Sakuno is about to walk to the next station until she bumped into someone which cause her to fall. Marui and Fuji, who saw the event, try to save her although she was saved by a certain person whom they did not expect to see him again even the petite girl was even more surprise than them.

"You should be more careful." The blue haired Hyoutei regular advised her as he helps her get on her feet on the ground.

As the petite girl could even thank him, she notices Oshitari is staring strangely at her. "Then again why are you wearing such heavy clothes in this season?" he asked her the bull's eye

Heavy bullet of sweats is rolling down on her skin while panicking in the inside. She doesn't know how she could answer his question until the glucose lover interrupts them showing his dislike to the blue haired Hyoutei regular.

"Great the fetish legs freak is here." The self-proclaim tensai mumbled out loud.

Oshitari fakes his cough as he glares at Marui of course he glares at him back. As both of them are glaring at each other forgetting the petite girl is in between them. While Fuji could stop the two, he suddenly receives new memory.

As the petite girl tries to stop them she notices Fuji is acting very strangely she even saw him leaving without saying a word.

"Where are you going Syuusuke-kun!" she question the brunette lad worryingly.

No answers were heard coming from the sadist tensai as he continues walking down to the path. The brunette tensai continues walking down until he reaches to the path leading the way to the park where he and Sakuno went yesterday.

Standing there, new memories of him and Sakuno appear more as he sees himself how he spent his time with the petite girl. He recalls how they were having fun and how close they are.

_"So I used to spend those days with Sakuno-chan..."_ he thought.

Fuji could only stare at the road as he recalls more memories of pending his time with the auburn haired girl until his accidents start to appear once more. He tries battling it not to miss any opportunities to find out the truth. The last memory he remembers he and little Sakuno were heading their way either to the park or someplace else.

As they were walking down the road they did not notice a fast car was heading straight to them without looking at the traffic aid. Until when he notices the petite girl staring at the vehicle he took the action as he pushed her away only as the car hit him. The next thing happened he was sent to the hospital while little Sakuno is crying next to him. He smiled at her as he told her everything will be okay. His younger self gripped the girl's right hand until they part when he was sent to the emergency room. And that ends his recollection.

_"So that's how I got into the accident."_ Fuji muttered as he kneels down. His head starts to hurt him much after he received his forgotten memories. He also recalls the time when he first woke up in the hospital he cannot remember anything. _"I can't believe I actually forgotten them."_

"SYUUSUKE-KUN!!" she cries out running to his side.

Fuji turns his attention to the voice until he felt the warmth of her small frame against to his body. He stares in surprise when he sees Sakuno crying. It surprises yet shocked him to see her cry without any reason. For somehow Sakuno manages to keep her cat ears and tail hidden despite she followed him all the way. Then again, he somehow felt her fear as it proves how she is sobbed between her tears and cries.

"Please don't scare me like that ever again." She pleaded him

Seeing her cry made him feel guiltier than last night's event as he wraps his arms around her which really surprises her. Fuji could not help just to hug her after he has receives his lost memories. He keeps on saying 'sorry' about five times until...

"I'm really sorry for forgetting all the times we had from the past, Sakuno-chan." He apologized. "Really I do."

This time Sakuno widen her eyes in shock as she realizes what he meant. She could not help as more tears continue to flow out of her eyes while hugging him back. Little did they know the self-proclaim tensai is watching them with tint of jealousy and sadness as he watches the petite girl hugging to his rival from behind.

He turns his attention to the other side until he notices Oshitari looking surprise at the sight he sees. Just as Marui could even say a word, he notices something unusual on the blue haired tensai's eyes.

"You…" he muttered yet the blue haired Hyoutei tensai hushed him as he focus his attention to the girl.

Back to the couple, the brunette tensai's thought continues to flood in his head as more questions appear one to another. Sure he finally collects his lost memories and how he lost them still he felt something it's missing. He tries recall another one although he receives a small headache much to his expectations.

"_Just a little bit I will know more of it soon."_ He thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Tezuka's residence, the stoic captain reads a long novel that he happens to buy yesterday. He looks so relaxing in his position yet his mind is thinking something that worries him much. Just before he could think calling one certain person until the phone rings much to his expectations. He picks up the phone just before it rings another one.

"Hello?" he called.

"Hello Tezuka, it's a good thing you pick it up." Ryuuzaki Sumire's voice rang from the other line. The stoic Seigaku captain could only reply with a 'hn' as the coach chuckles a little. Tezuka asks the coach what was her reason for calling him this day. "Anyhow please tell my granddaughter that I'm coming home tomorrow." informs him.

**Panic 9 End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next Chapter**

_**Panic 10: Returning**_

"Is there something you want to talk about, Oshitari-san?" the petite girl asks him

Sakuno could only stare at him with her usual innocent façade. There was a silent between them at first then the blue haired Hyoutei regular walks closer to her while placing both his hands on her cheeks. He leans towards her until his lips land on her forehead. His lips remain there only few seconds as he finally part. Just as the petite girl could say something she finds herself staring at Oshitari's eyes as he stares into hers as well.

"I love you… Ryuuzaki Sakuno." Oshitari confessed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Now Fuji retrieves his lost memories- well almost. It's drawing near to the conclusion of the story!

MATTA RAISHU MINNA-SAN!!


	10. Panic 10:Returning

**KITTY PANIC**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **This is only second to the last chapter until this story is over. Thank you so much! Plus I'd like to make a small advertise I recently made another fic entitled _**'Maou no Hime'**_. Feel free to read it if you like. Also I made another poll about my new fic. Another reminder: If you ever have time, I hope you can visit FujixSaku0709's page. She needs of help of her fic. There's a poll in her profile, I hope you guys can vote. Thank you everyone.

Again I'd like to thank the FF people who reviewed my last chapter:

**Dragon Reverb, Saruwatari Ayumu -0987654321-, Nikooru-sama, GoldenDoe02, FujixSaku0709, and fujisyusukelover09.**

**Quick Review: **Fuji and Sakuno headed to a theme park to get out of their boredom. They were having fun not until they bumped into Marui and later on Oshitari. Not before long, the brunette tensai retrieves more of his lost memories on the time how much he spent his time with Sakuno and now he got his accident. Even though he finally knows how he lose his memories he is still disturb that he is missing something. What could it be? On the other hand, Tezuka receives a call from their coach announcing she is coming back by tomorrow what will happen next?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_I'll be coming back by tomorrow_." Ryuuzaki's voice told him. _"Please tell to my granddaughter."_

Just as the coach even hangs the phone the stoic captain stops her. "But I thought you'll be coming back at the end of a week?" Tezuka informed her. "This has to be a mistake."

"Yes I did mention it days ago but it seems it was earlier than I imagine." Sumire explained. Tezuka could only panic from the inside yet he continues talking to her just to get information. "I just want to come back."

Before the stoic Seigaku captain could say a word Ryuuzaki Sumire hang the phone as soon as Tezuka open his mouth. He stares at the phone still with having that surprise expression still on its presence.

"That can't be good." He utters.

**Panic 10: Returning**

Sakuno and Fuji continues to hug each other as if they haven't been in contact for a long, long time after all the brunette tensai manages to retrieve his lost memories. He has so many things to tell her how much he misses her but he doesn't know where he should start. Just as he could say he notices Marui and Oshitari are staring at them. As he could move his actions, Sakuno let go of her arms before he does.

"I'm sorry I must have squished you hard." She smiles at him.

Fuji simply nods his head yet he felt his heart was being stabbed when she let go of him. Then again he knows that her heart belongs to someone and he knows well it's not Ryoma then again who could it be? He wondered.

The brunette tensai watches her talking with Marui and Oshitari. His face cringes when he saw the self proclaim holding both of her hands with his as he knelt down to her crying. He wanted to strangle his neck for touching Sakuno's hands yet the blue haired tensai manages to release him.

"Anou… it's getting late." She voice out.

"Then how about I walk you home?" the red haired lad offers her hoping he could spend his time with her.

"Thanks but I have Syuusuke-kun to walk me home." Sakuno rejected his offer.

The self-proclaim tensai felt his heart shattered from her answer. "You heard her." Oshitari said. "Now let's head our way home."

Before Marui could even protest, Oshitari pulls his collar as they head their way home. The red haired lad complains as he is being dragged away from her. Fuji and Sakuno could only stare at them. Thus they start heading their way to the petite girl's home.

Fuji did not say a word as he secretly observes her. He wonders how long she has suffered after she learned he had lost his memories on the day. It must be pretty painful that she lost her friend. He felt even guiltier as he keeps dwelling the past. Then again he remembered how she spent her time with Tomoka however if he recalls carefully she looks happy as if their friendship doesn't exist. Then again there was a time he caught her crying secretly at first he thought it has something to do with Echizen Ryoma but now that he retrieved his lost memories he fully understand the real reason.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he stops his tracks.

The petite girl stops her tracks as she looks at the brunette tensai. "Why are you sorry, Syuusuke-kun?" Sakuno asked him. The brunette haired lad could only say sorry over and over. "It's alright. You don't need to be guilty over the past. What happened before it happened already, we can't go back." She assured him.

Fuji stops as he looks at the petite girl with his eyes open matching to his sad face. "But you always looked at me with a sad face when you came to our practice." He pointed out.

"I guess I can't deny that part." Sakuno blushed. "True I still feel sad that you forgot our relationship but we can't do about it."

Silence only occurs between them until Sakuno breaks it by telling they're nearly at her place the brunette lad did not say another word as he follows her. Truthfully, he wanted to know something but he shuts his mouth as he doesn't want to see her pain. They walk their way to Sakuno's home just as they could enter, Fuji senses someone is behind them. He turns around and sees Oshitari the only person he least to see aside Marui. Then again didn't he left along with the self-proclaim tensai minutes ago, he wondered.

"Why are you here?" Sakuno asked him curiously.

"Can I talk you something?" the blue haired Hyoutei regular asked her.

Before the brunette lad could decline his request, Sakuno accepts it which makes Fuji surprise. To add more to his surprise, she tells him get inside of the house and she will do the talking. As the sadist tensai could say another word the petite girl glances at him only saying that she will do it. Now that Fuji is already inside, Sakuno faces the blue haired tensai.

"Is there something you want to ask, Oshitari-san?" the petite girl ask him

Sakuno could only stare at him with her usual innocent façade. There was a silent between them at first then the blue haired Hyoutei regular walks closer to her while placing both his hands on her cheeks. He leans towards her until his lips land on her forehead. His lips remain there only few seconds as he finally part. Just as the petite girl could say something she finds herself staring at Oshitari's eyes.

"I love you… Ryuuzaki Sakuno." Oshitari confessed.

Unknown to them, Fuji overhears their conversation, not witnessing the scene, as he hides himself behind the door. He could feel the over weight of his heart as he could not bear to hear them. Instinctively, he goes his way out to the guest room where he could not hear their conversation further on. He lay down on the bed as he stares at the room's ceiling as deep thoughts trails down into deeper sense.

"Why did I lose my memories at that day?" he questioned himself.

As he stares at the ceiling until his mind drifts off to his dream land.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Oshitari walks his way home yet from his action he felt so helpless that he can't move a budge as he leans his back against the wall. He stares at the ground then he reaches for his cellphone and dial familiar numbers. He waited until the other line answers his call.

"Hey that's rare of you to call, Yuushi." The voice calls him.

"Hey Gakuto." The blue haired tensai greeted the other line with a unlikely smile.

"Something wrong?" Gakuto's voice worryingly questions him. "You sound like you were rejected by someone."

The Hyoutei tensai let out a small laugh. "You had no idea… You had no idea." Oshitari utters. "But it was really worth it."

His double partner sweat-drop at the lad's strange answer yet he has the feeling that Oshitari is feeling real down. "Say do want to meet me at the movie house?" he offers him. "My cousin wants to see the movie today and he accidentally bought an extra. I was planning to call you."

"When does the movie starts?"

"In about an hour and half." Gakuto replied.

"Sounds great, Gakuto, then I'll meet you there." Oshitari said as he ended the call. Just as he could end his call his double partner calls him. "There are a lot of girls out there just don't be too depressing okay, Yuushi?" the Hyoutei acrobatic lad advises him.

The blue haired tensai widen his eyes in surprise at Gakuto's word. He doesn't know what to say but smirk. "Thanks. I really need that." Oshitari thanked him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in the front yard of the Ryuuzaki residence, Sakuno stands there while staring into space with a sad look. Then she goes inside to her home she takes off her hat and the heavy clothes feeling much better to let her cat ears and tail reveal than hiding them. She expects to see Fuji but she finds none. Worrying for him she heads first to the guest room only to find him sleeping peacefully.

She sighs in relief seeing him as she kneels down next to his bed watching his face. Seeing his peaceful face makes her happy to see it up close. She found herself staring at his lips. Staring at it somehow made her recall the dream, the dream that Fuji had kissed her that night. For some odd reason she could take her eyes off even if she tries to focus other things alas it didn't work.

Her focus is still on his lips sooner she could not help but to lean him slowly. Just as their lips are about to meet until Fuji stirs off from his slumber which Sakuno snaps out and backs away. She wants to disappear at his sight as fast as she could yet the brunette tensai's eyes focus on her surprise why is she in the guest room which Sakuno notices his reaction.

"Sorry if I disturbed your sleep. I'll leave right away." She quickly apologizes.

Just as she could leave to let Fuji sleep again, the brunette haired lad grabs her hand and hugs her. The petite girl stood there surprise at his sudden actions. Instead of pushing him away she places her hands on Fuji's arms as she felt the warmth that she felt so nostalgic that she has misses it so much she wish it won't fade away soon.

"So what did you two talk about?" he questioned her curiously. Surprise at the brunette haired lad's question she was about to reply but Fuji added another one. "He confessed to you, right?" Fuji asked her.

The sadist tensai let go of his arms so they could face each other. "You heard us?" she asked him.

Fuji nods his head while uttering his apology to his junior as he keeps his head down not letting her see the side of his. He tries to keep his emotion hidden yet what he didn't know Sakuno almost caught his other side as a small smile appears on her lips.

"Can I be honest with you Syuusuke-kun?" she asked him. The brunette haired lad has his attention to the petite girl waiting. "I've turned him down." She replied.

The brunette tensai stares at her surprisingly yet deep inside he felt really happy. Then again his curiosity rises as he asks her why she dumped Oshitari. A smile appears on the petite girl's lips only telling him that she has someone else in her heart while she is recalling the event earlier.

**-Earlier**

"_I'm sorry Oshitari-san but I can't return your feelings." She politely rejects him._

_Sakuno waits for Oshitari's words to make her to think again like the self-proclaim tensai did however he doesn't. All he ever did is to smile at her as if he finally freed his emotion he has been keeping for quite sometimes._

"_I knew this would happen." He smiles gently. "Is there someone else you like?"_

_A visible blush appears on her cheeks as she frets. Oshitari's smirk grows wider as he looks at the sky which his bangs cover his face. "However this guy is really lucky. I'm glad I was able to say." he said._

_The petite girl smiles at him sadly the blue haired tensai notices it quickly as he cheers her up. He tells her this time he'll find someone else. With that he makes his leave._

**-End**

"Is everything okay, Sakuno-chan?" the brunette tensai asked her worryingly

Her thoughts snap off when she hears his voice. She could only smile at him showing she is fine yet for some odd reason she felt they're about to fade away very soon. She hates that feeling yet she hates it even more since this will be over soon once Inui finds the remedy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fuji asked her again worryingly.

The petite girl nods her head positively. "I'm just thinking that's all."

The sadist tensai continues observing her expression as he caught red handed yet he didn't ask her another one. Sakuno could only thought of it

"Ne how about we hang out at the park tomorrow?" she suggested with a smile.

Fuji could only stare at her at that moment as he reads her expression carefully not to miss. Later on he breaks off with a smile. "Sure why not." He said.

The petite girl smiles at him back then she takes her leave before that she reminded him that dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Fuji nods thus the girl is gone. He sits down on the bed as he recalls something that questions him earlier.

"Was it my imagination that she really want to kiss me?" Fuji questioned himself as he recalls Sakuno's face close to his. Though he doesn't know whether it's a dream or not he shakes off his head thinking something else. "Why do I feel something is still missing?" he wondered himself.

He tries to recall again yet his head hurt once more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the other hand, the stoic Seigaku captain is trying to call the other person to inform him a very important message. However he could not reach the person as he finds the phone is very busy then he tries calling the other person's line until it was picked up.

"Inui is the remedy still not ready?" Tezuka impatiently asked the Data player.

"You seem in a rush." Inui said.

"She's coming back by tomorrow."

Inui stops working on the remedy as he takes a monotonous pause. A small sweat occurs on his kin. He asked Tezuka whether is true but knowing the captain he doesn't make joke at all.

"I'll get the remedy as soon as possible." He announced.

"Please do." The stoic Seigaku captain thanks him as they ended their call. Tezuka could only stare at the calendar with worrying look behind that stoic expression.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day

Fuji and Sakuno are at the park doing nothing but sitting at the nearby bench as they watch little children playing their child's play. They didn't want to do anything to special instead they talk about the old times. As they keep talking over it, the brunette haired tensai could not help noticing the girl is suffering the heat as she wears heavy clothes to hide her ears and tail. Though many people and children were giving strange looks at the girl's outfit.

"Aren't you getting hot?" he asked her worryingly,

The petite girl just shakes her head. "It doesn't matter." She smiles with a slight blush on her face.

A smile almost shown in his lips as if he finds something beautiful in his very eyes however he didn't show it. The brunette haired lad could only nod his head while turning back his attention to the sight they are watching. Just as he could say something he was cut off as his head starts to ache him much which the petite girl panics.

"I'm fine… Just a small headache." The sadist tensai assured her.

But Sakuno could not stay still as she asks him if there is any pain. The brunette tensai is half amaze at the girl's worry but looking at her face made him guilty. He pulls her into a hug only to shock her.

"I'll be okay if you stay on my side." He told her in a husky tone.

Silence and shock is the only thing she could felt. She doesn't know how she could react only to be stiffening first from his words. It almost sounds like a confession but does he really mean by that, she thought.

Their hug almost like eternity until Fuji was the first to break. The sadist tensai is somehow blushing as he notices himself he hugs her for the second time.

"I'll get us some drinks." Sakuno offers.

Just as the sadist tensai could even say no the petite girl already speeds off leaving him alone. A unique smile appears on his lips a very rare smile that none of his fan girls and his admirers have ever seen. Soon his smile fades as soon as he felt his cellphone vibrates from his pocket. Before picking it up, he suddenly senses a bad feeling once he picks it up.

"About time you pick it up." Tezuka called.

Fuji made a frown expression as he notices something odd on the stoic man's voice. He forgot his head ache just now. "Saa this is rare for the stoic captain like you to worry." Fuji teased him. Of course he could imagine Tezuka making a frown expression as he secretly chuckles. "Why did you call?" the brunette tensai questions to the caller.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei is coming home."

There is a cold silence between two lines. Fuji is somehow trembling he wanted to shout whether the stoic captain is taking jokes or not but he knows him well that Tezuka does not joke others especially to his teammates.

"When is she coming back?" a calm question Fuji asked.

"This evening." Tezuka answered.

Little did he know Sakuno is standing behind him, who happens to be looking for him after she comes back from the vending machine, over heard the conversation. She stands stiff when she heard the sudden news altogether her heart suddenly aches in pain. The pain suddenly inflicts her chest causing her to collapse. Nevertheless the brunette tensai heard a sudden _**'thud'**_ behind him. He turns around with his blue eyes reveal in shock as he sees the girl lying on the ground.

"Sakuno-chan? Sakuno-chan!?" Fuji worriedly yells as he runs to her side.

As the sadist tensai tries waking her up her hat fell while doing so. Just as he could reach her hat his eyes widening in surprise as he no longer sees the thing above her head. He tries carrying her thus he suspects something is off. His expression turns a mixture of sad, surprise and shock.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The petite girl could have sworn she is seeing the same dream just like the time when she fainted after she accidentally drank Inui's incomplete drink. Only this time she senses the light in the darkness as she runs into them. Also she seems to be running someone who is running in front of her. Not only that she seems to know him very well as she follows him.

As she catches him up the light appears above them and that person turns to her with a smile pasting on his lips. He extends his hand towards her. She stares at his hand then to the person just as she could reach her hand to his she somehow recognizes the guy. Just as she could call out his name she finds herself lying on her bed. Her visions are a bit blurry at first sooner it becomes fine. The first thing she sees is Fuji's worrying look.

"Thank goodness you're okay." The sadist tensai brings out a relief sigh.

"What happened?" she asked him curiously.

"You fainted." He replied

The petite girl tries to sit up in her bed until she notices something is getting really odd from the last time. Her mind sets confusion as she stares at Fuji who is looking half nervous. She reaches for her head then she froze out of the blue. She faces to the brunette haired lad looking both nervous and shock. She burst out of her bed while looking for a nearby mirror.

She halted and stares at her reflection looking surprise at the sight she's seeing. In her reflection reveals the cat ear less. She reaches out to her head only to find it true. She tries reaching her back yet she felt nothing only the clothes she wears at the back.

"Just how did it happened?" both shared the same thought wondered

**Panic 10 End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next Chapter**

_**Panic 11: Reveal those Feelings**_

The brunette haired lad could only stare at the sky aimlessly not caring how things will go on or how people will think of him as he continuously stare at the sky so aimlessly. As he could head back home he stops his track as he turns his attention to a single tree.

"This tree…" Fuji whispered. "It looks familiar."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Somehow I made Fuji really out of his character but I gotta love the scene I created. The next chapter will be the conclusion to the story! Get ready for the final instalment everyone! Before you review please stop by FujixSaku0709's poll in her profile. Thank you for reading it

MATTA RAISHUU MINNA-SAN!!


	11. Panic 11:Reveal those Feelings

**KITTY PANIC**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N: **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Sorry if it took longer for me to write this story. Took me a lot of time for me to rewrite and edit on this chapter.

**Quick Review: **Oshitari confessed his love to Sakuno however she politely turns him down telling she has someone in her heart. Instead of telling her to think about it, the blue haired Hyoutei regular accepts his defeat. Now Fuji and Sakuno are somehow back their terms they went out of the house to have another fun for old time's sake. As the brunette tensai is having much fun without anymore interference he receives a call from Tezuka bringing the news. But what they did not expect is her cat ears and tail disappeared. Now what's going to happen next?

* * *

Yuuta happens to be eating his favorite pie at the dinning room of the Fuji Residence. The youngest Fuji could make a frown face not just he finds the pie bad it's just that he finds it weird as he watches suspiciously of the person he is sitting across of him.

"Please stop staring your brother like that, Yuuta." His big sister, Yumiko, warned him

"I can't help it, Neesan. Aniki has been like that ever since I arrived." He complained. "I mean he's never like that."

Yumiko sighs at his comment as the youngest Fuji continues eating his food while staring strangely at his brother. It was a dead cold silence in the table which Yuuta finds very disturbing he was about to say something but his big sisters glares at him which shuts his mouth.

"Thank you for the good meal." Fuji thanked them.

Before one of the siblings could even ask his problem, Fuji already heads his way to his room and lock himself. He lies down on his bed as he stares at the ceiling then he turn his eyes on the pictures that are on the top of his desk. They are all pictures of Sakuno when she had the cat ears and tail just before they disappeared.

"It's been days now…" he muttered sadly.

**-Days ago-**

_"They're gone?" the petite girl gasped._

_Fuji__ felt the moment shattered. No cat ears. No tail. Nothing. They are officially gone forever which is a good. This may be a happy time that Sakuno could be happier but for him it wasn't the best timing ever._

_Just then they heard the door bell rings coming from downstairs. None of them moves first until Fuji heads downstairs to see that person. Only to reveal the Seigaku's coach with a smile pasting on her lips. With her arrival there is nothing else for them to hide from her._

_"That was fast. I thought you would be arriving sooner." Fuji commented._

_"Yeah but it seems it ended quicker than I anticipated." Sumire replied.  
_

_Knowing the coach sees nothing wrong the brunette haired tensai could only smiles at her back. There is nothing else he could do after all his job is done. But one thing he wasn't able to finish is none other than Ryuuzaki Sakuno.  
_

**-Flashback End**

A sad sigh escapes from his mouth as he rolls over to the other side of the bed. He recalls the events when Sumire arrived everything's normal and there is nothing to hide from her. After all his job is done so there is nothing else he could do. He knows himself that sooner or later they would go back to their separate lives but then he could not help the feeling that he is unsatisfied at all. He absolutely misses the time he and Sakuno shared even though they were such a short time.

"I should have told her my feelings when I had a chance." He regretted.

**Panic 11: Reveal those Feelings**

The Data player carefully watches the brunette genius playing against Eiji. In his observation, Fuji plays normally except he sees something odd behind that mask. Just as he could add to his notebook, he notices Tezuka standing next to him as he watches Fuji.

"Do you think it has to do with her?" the stoic captain asked Inui.

"100 percent relate to her." he replied.

**-Flashback**

"_What!?" Inui's voice boom surprisingly at the news._

_The Data Player almost drops his work for the antidote for the cure yet for somehow he was quite surprise to hear the unlikely results then again he was curious how Sakuno managed to return without the antidote. But all Fuji could answer it was a complete mystery._

"_Say what really happen before her ears and tail disappeared?" Inui questioned him._

"_Saa… I don't know too. I mean it happened so fast." He replied._

_Silent occurs between them yet the Data player wanted to say something but then the brunette haired tensai could only say thanks and hang the phone. Fuji could only sighs in depress as he continues staring at the photos he had developed. As he finish taking a look at it he puts them down looking much depress._

"_Why am I looking down? I mean we will see each other at school won't we?" he questioned himself._

_Outside of the room, someone seems to be listening to Fuji secretly. That person wants to listen more yet he knows that he must not pry more into someone's privacy as he takes his leave._

**-End of Flashback**

"_Did he finally realize his forgotten memories?" _he wondered.

In the Data player did not say any word back instead he could only observe his teammate for further analysis. As soon as the match ended, the brunette haired lad left the court before Eiji could ask something to him. The acrobatic lad just shrugs off the feeling as he walks near to Inui.

"I wonder what happened to him. Nya." The acrobatic lad said. "It never occurs this before."

Just as Inui could even bother to reply. Speak of the devil, Sakuno appears in their club as she searches for someone. Eiji was the first to greet her as he gives her his bear hug trademark which surprises her.

"Nya… I really miss those things." The acrobatic lad complains as he hugs the poor girl.

Currently the acrobatic lad is hugging her so tight as he rubs his cheek against her head in a cute manner. However none of them were seeing it except for the Seigaku regulars as one certain person looks horrified at the child-like lad's action.

"Eiji you're killing Ryuuzaki-san." Oishi warns him.

"Ah sorry about that." The acrobatic lad apologizes as he releases his hug. "So why are you here?"

"Umm… I'm looking for Syu—Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked them.

Eiji blinks his eyes one or two whether he heard it incorrectly but it seems he hears her looking for the brunette tensai.

Just as anyone of them replies they notice the certain sadist tensai is no longer around. "Strange he was there a minute ago." Kawamura said. "Maybe he was called out."

She could feel disappointed at first yet she tries to remain her composure as she stays firm. The vice-captain looks up as he sees the arriving person.

"Tezuka-kun do you have idea where Fuji went?" Oishi questioned the team's captain.

Just as he could answer the Vice- Captain's question, he takes notice of the petite girl's presence. "He left early because there was some trouble he had to do first." Tezuka replied straightforward.

Hearing to the stoic captain's answer it makes the young girl feel sad to know yet she tries to plaster her true expression as she thanks him for the information then she makes her way out of the tennis court.

"Say don't you think she changed quite a lot?" Kawamura mentioned as he watches their coach's granddaughter heading her way out.

"There is a 90 percent she has changed because of Fuji." Inui stated out

"Speaking of the devil, even Fuji-senpai has changed as well." Momoshirou mentioned. All eyes turn their attention to the dunk specialist as if they think he's crazy.

"Oi what's with those look of yours guys?" He said looking unease at the attention he is getting.

Kaido secretly mumbled about his rival's slow mind process. Inui takes down his notebook with his glasses shine very strangely while mumbling down few words under his breath. As for the rest they could only stare at him.

* * *

Few blocks away from Seishun Academy, Fuji's gaze is in somewhere as he had his head look up at the sky in daze instead on the road he is going.

The brunette haired lad could only stare at the sky aimlessly not caring how things will go on or how people will think of him as he continuously stare at the sky so aimlessly. As he could head back home he stops his track as he turns his attention to a single tree.

"This tree…" Fuji whispered. "It looks familiar."

He tries to recall it yet the pain occurs once more however he didn't matter whether it's painful or not as long he tries to recall the most important part of his memory. To his amazement, he was able to regain the last piece of the puzzle.

Before he could run back to his home he stopped his movements as he meets someone he least expect to see.

* * *

The next day

Another day whole day passed, Sakuno still hasn't seen the brunette haired lad and she misses him so much. She's been trying to find him then again she couldn't find him everywhere whenever she tries to look for him. It pains her heart so much that she could not handle it.

"Ryuuzaki-san there's someone waiting for you." one of her classmates tells her.

Curious who could that person be she heads down to the entrance gate as she stands there surprise to see that person she least expect to see. Marui stands coolly as he smiles at her.

"Sa-chan. I've been waiting for your answer." The glucose lover said. "I need to hear your reply."

They stare at each other's eyes without any words until Sakuno broke the stare as she leads him inside of the school ground where no one could over hear their conversation. Little did they know someone saw them together as he rush himself to the tennis club.

* * *

"He came over?" the brunette haired lad raised one of his eyebrows.

The acrobatic lad nods. Apparently Fuji finds it unbelievable at the news he knows fully well Marui's feelings for Sakuno. Then again he fears that his chance are over. "But boy they look like they get along well. I wonder if they're dating." Eiji wondered in loud voice enough for Fuji to hear it.

A cold air occurs in their club. The acrobatic lad trembles nervously as he senses Fuji is glaring at him with evil intention. Just as he could say another word the brunette tensai walks away without any words. As soon he is out of the sight, the other members sigh in relief even Eiji was relief as well.

"Was it something I said?" he stuttered.

"You shouldn't say that in front of him." Oishi advised him.

Eiji could only stare at his double partner not understanding what he meant. The Vice Captain could only sigh at the acrobatic lad's ignorance as he turns to the direction where the brunette haired tensai head. Inui stopped him. "It's best you should leave Fuji alone. 100 percent he told Tezuka he's leaving early." the Data player told him. "Too bad I won't be able to witness his confession."

The Mother-hen sweat-dropped at Inui's dissappointment while continue muttering 'I-want-to-see'. He moves the Data player back to the court as he secretly wishes his friend best of luck wherever he is.

* * *

Somewhere else in Seishun City

Niou and Jackal were waiting at Seishun Park waiting for their friend finishing his business. The Trickster is looking a bit gloom as he mumble he can't watch Sakuno's answer from the glucose lover's confession. Jackal sighs at his companion's attitude as he reminded him that they shouldn't interfere their business instead they should wait for the news. Minutes passed by, the glucose lover arrives. They were expecting to see his excitement instead they see him pigging out sweets.

"What's the matter? Puri." The Trickster questions him as he notices the sweets Marui has been pigging out. "And how the heck did you bought all those sweets?"

"Oh nothing I just feel like it that's all." He simply replied.

A long silence occurs in their atmosphere as Marui is busily devouring his beloved sweets. Jackal wants to stop his partner from his unusual habit of his but the Trickster stopped him. He tells him not to mention anymore which he understands completely. Niou sure respects his comrade.

"She dumped you, didn't she?" Niou blunted out loud.

Okay maybe he has no respect, Jackal thought.

"Yeah but I'll live somehow." Marui smiles normally.

The Trickster could tell the glucose lover lad is still depresses as he detects the unlikeness energetic from his last sentences while digging out his sweets. As Marui pretends to happily skips like he normally do to covers his depression.

"How about Jackal and I take you to a nearby sweets shop?" Niou offers.

Jackal was bewildered at Niou's word before he could politely decline the glucose lover cheers happily. "Just play along Jackal." He whispered to him. "For now he needs something to erase from his rejection."

Speechless at the trickster's words, Jackal didn't say another word instead he follows what he said as they head their way to a nearby sweet store where they could find.

* * *

Back to Seishun Academy, Tomoka and Sakuno are sitting on the school ground. None of them spoke first as the loud mouth is giving her friend a space. She happened saw her friend with Marui having their conversation. She didn't mean to eavesdrop them when she was trying to find her friend she was about to back away not until she witnessed the glucose lover lad smiles at her sadly then left.

"You sure you don't regret it?" Tomoka asked her.

The auburn haired girl nods without giving another second thought. knowing that she has nothing else to ask she offers her friend they walk home together. As soon as they could start walking they saw Fuji standing across to them. He still wears his tennis uniform as he carries his tennis bag that is hanging over his right shoulder.

"Can I walk home with you Sakuno-chan?" he requested.

The petite girl looks at Tomoka to see her reaction asshe is brimming in excitement.

"Sure go ahead." Tomoka smiles at him. "Call me when you get home, okay?"

Without anymore words, the petite girl is being pulled away by the older lad just as she turns her attention to her best friend she mouth to her 'good luck' which makes her face flustered. Tomoka waves her goodbye thus heading her way home with a smile brimming on her as she wishes her best friend's happiness.

Fuji and Sakuno have been silence walking for long. None of them spoke first as the petite girl is too nervous what she should ask first. Too add more, Fuji holds her hand as he leads the way where they could have a private talk. The brunette haired lad wanted to ask her what happened when the self-proclaim tensai came yet he can't seem to bring up the subject. Not until the petite girl spoke first.

"I rejected Marui-kun's confession." she said. "He begged me to rethink again but I already made my decision."

The brunette haired lad listens to her story. "Then he finally gives up."

"I see..."

That is all Fuji could say. Nothing else comes into his mind.

On the other hand, the brunette haired tensai is having a deep thought recalling the old days he regain his lost memories. But there is one thing that he recalls from yesterday event.

**-Flashback**

_"Yuuta." he utters his brother's name._

_He could not believe to himself he would find Yuuta in such place. He wanted to ask what he is doing here or how does he knows this place instead the younger Fuji spoke first. "I believe this may help you." Yuuta said as he gives an album to him._

_Fuji did not say anything else after he got the album. He stares at the cover then to his brother as if he doesn't get the picture. Yuuta just shrugs his shoulders as he starts walking away from him. "Just don't give up, Aniki." He advised him._

_Surprise at his brother's advise he could not help but to smile at it as he watches his brother walking away. He has to thank Yuuta for He opens the album containing all the pictures during their childhood times. One thing that catches his interest was the tree he is standing behind him. As he turns to the next page there was a photo belongs to his parents but one thing that caught his interest was the tree. Thanks to that he finally regains the last piece of the puzzle.  
_

**-end of flashback**

_"This time I won't let it go."_ Fuji determined.

Sakuno could not help blushing nervously as she stares at their hands together. It was the warmth she had missed so much and at the same time the thing she loves the most.

They walk all the way until they reach at the tree where Fuji had seen it yesterday. She stares at the tree as she recognizes it in instance. Just as she could bother asking him she sees him standing in front of her with his eyes open. There is something different from him as if he has something to say for her before he might regret again. She pray nothing else would happen again jmust like the accident Fuji had years ago.

"Sakuno-chan do you remember what I said from that day?"

**-Flashback**

_Both of them are on their way home. The usual young Fuji was being a gentleman as he gives Sakuno a piggyback ride since she broke her leg when she accidentally fall. She insisted she's fine but he doesn't buy it as he could see her in pain when she tries to stand up. They stopped for awhile as they notice the cherry trees blossoms beautifully.  
_

_"Ne Sakuno-chan." young Fuji calls out young Sakuno. "Do you know when two people confess their love they could come to this tree."_

_"Really Syuusuke-kun? That better not be a joke." she said._

_The brunette haired kid chuckles at his friend. __"It's true. My parents confessed their love for each under this tree." he revealed. __"Ne when we get older let's confess to our love one under this tree." _

_Young Sakuno smiles in excitement as she show her pinky to him. "Then it's a promise."_

_They both made a pinky swear under the cherry tree._

_As time passed by, Fuji's feelings towards her began to grown stronger which made his decision he must confess his love to her. As soon as he and Sakuno are heading their way to the park to the tree where he planned to confess his feelings to her until he met the accident.  
_

**-End of flashback**

"So you finally remembered."

The brunette haired lad nods. "So what is it you wanted to tell me back then?"

A silent pause occurs between them as the brunette haired lad recalls the events that happened last week when he starts re-spending his time with Sakuno. At first he thought his emotions must been playing with him but then he realizes his own emotions has been telling him to chase after her. He wanted to tell her how much he love her but he stopped when he recall that she has her eyes set on someone. He was about to give up his confession but his conscious keeps on telling him that he should tell her how he feels to her before it's too late. He muster his courage to say it.

"I love you, Sakuno-chan." He confessed.

There was a strong breeze between them letting the leaves and the petals to fall and fly. Fuji waited for her response expecting whether he would be reject or accept.

"You should know how my answer is." She said.

Fuji could only stare at her as his words were eaten. He could not say anything as he felt the world crumbles. _So it's my loss now,_ he thought bitterly.

The brunette haired lad starts to turn his back and walk away not until he felt something or someone stopped him. Fuji shot his eyes open wide unknowingly what is really happening to him. First he is being hugged by the girl he loves for so long. Two they are in standing in front of the cherry blossom tree which they shared their promise when they were kids and at the same time where his parents confessed their love.

"I always love you for a long time." she confessed. "Ever since when we were little."

He could jump in joy nevertheless the brunette haired lad could not help hugging her back as he carries her up in the air.

"What was that for, Syuusuke-kun?"

"You had no idea how happy and lucky I was." Fuji response with a smile.

She blushes at his reponse as she moves her gaze away from him.

"To me you are my cute kitten." Fuji smiles at her. "Even you don't have those ears and tail."

Sakuno could only blush at the moment thus earning a smile from him. The brunette tensai captures his lips to hers without any second thought. Surprise at his sudden action Sakuno did not fight back instead she kisses him back.

"That's the second time we ever kiss." Fuji smirked in victory.

Sakuno blushed and shock at the same time. She doesn't know which she should react first until she spoke out the first thing she had on her mind. "Then you mean…" she stutters nervously. His smile grows wider causing her face flustered even more as he finds it so irresistible that he kisses her again only this time it was more passionate than the first two kisses.

Their kiss lasts few minutes until Fuji was the first one to break as he stares at her flustered look.

The brunette tensai chuckles at her reaction. "So cute."

The petite girl continues to blush as she looks away. He continues to chuckle as he starts carrying her in bridal style thus walking their way in different direction.

"Now where shall we start?" he chuckled.

"Eh start where?" Sakuno innocently asked her boyfriend.

Before she knew it their eyes meet once again exchanging hidden messages. Their love for each other is stronger than ever. Fuji could not help feeling so lucky and blessed he was able to tell her. He was thankful to God for letting him have another chance.

"I love you, Sakuno." he smiled at her.

Sakuno smiles at him back while hugging him back. "I love you too... Syuusuke."

They nothing but to smile each other as Fuji carries her all the way not caring how many people would see them together as long as he has Sakuno.

**THE END**

Thank you all for supporting and reading my story until the end. Without you all I was able to write this story my very best until the end.

**Nikooru-sama, Tenshin-no-Tsubasa, GoldenDoe02, Dragon Reverb, FujixSaku0709, X.x-Anemone-x.X, and Kit2000**

Since this story has ended I will continue writing my other fics especially new ones I plan to update in the future such as like _**Immoral Desires**_ which I will update it within this week. Thank you so much for your support and reading this fic. **  
**


End file.
